


We go together like...

by coeur_de_loup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeur_de_loup/pseuds/coeur_de_loup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungmi didn't know what to expect when she moved to a new school for senior year, but it wasn't Minseon and her friends, and it certainly wasn't Junmyeon. psuedo greasers au. (all explicit scenes are a bonus, main story rated T)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We go together like...

**Author's Note:**

> this is the straightest thing i have ever written and i am ashamed.
> 
> happy birthday to suho! (it might be early here, but it's right on time over there)

The moving van pulls up to their new house, and Kyungmi jumps out to get a lay of the land. Her mother calls it ‘terribly unladylike’ but it’s not like there’s anyone around to see. The streets are dark, lit only by the dim moon and streetlights.

 

It was a long drive to get here, and Kyungmi’s tired of being cramped in. She stretches, spinning around just to watch her skirt poof up. She knows her hair’s probably long since fallen out of its ponytail, bangs sticking to her forehead in the August heat.

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” her mother says, shaking her head and handing Kyungmi a small box along with her day bag, “Bring this into the kitchen won’t you dear.”

 

“Yes mother,” Kyungmi takes the box, making sure not to sigh before she’s out of earshot. They’d been forced to move across the country because her father had gotten a raise and had been subsequently moved to company headquarters. Kyungmi had had a good group of friends back home, she’s not sure she’ll be able to make the same kinds of bonds here, going into her final year as the new girl.

 

The new house is nice, bigger than their old one, but it smells like strangers. Putting the box her mother asked her to carry on the counter, Kyungmi takes the opportunity to explore. As she pokes her head around upstairs she’s surprised to find furniture already in place.

 

She runs into her father as she comes back down the stairs, having placed her day bag in the room she assumed would be hers, “It’s pretty late sweetheart, the sheets are in the hamper in the living room if you want to go to bed,” he says, patting her head patronizingly.

 

“Are you sure you and mother can handle all this by yourselves?” she asks, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it kiddo.”

 

“Alright, goodnight then,” Kyungmi smiles, waving before heading to where she thinks the living room is.

 

She finds the hamper where her father said it would be, a plastic sheet on top to protect it from the elements. Kyungmi rifles through it until she finds her favourite sheets, pale blue with daisies on them, a terribly embarrassing hang-over from her prepubescent years, gathers them into her arms, and heads back upstairs.

 

▿

 

The birds are chirping, the sun is shining, and Kyungmi feels like she might just roll back over and go to sleep. Her head pounds and she realizes being in a car with her parents all day meant she hadn’t been able to smoke at all. She sighs, closing her eyes when faced with the brightness shining through her windows and flips her feet over the edge of the bed, so she can get up.

 

She has no clue how early or late it is, slipping across the floor to listen for noises in the rest of the house. She can hear her parents having a conversation, so it must still be early enough her father hasn’t gone into work yet. It makes her plan easier; she digs through her day bag for a housecoat and slips it on over top of her nightgown and tiptoes towards the bathroom, dart in hand.

 

Once inside, she opens the window, poking her head out to make sure no one’s staring. Satisfied with the private location of their bathroom, Kyungmi turns on the shower and lights up her smoke, breathing in the hideous relief.

 

▿

 

Once she’s dressed and primped, fringe arranged carefully over her brow and the rest of her hair pulled back in her usual ponytail, Kyungmi heads downstairs to get some food.

 

“Good morning,” her mother says, rice and eggs laid out in the middle of the table, “so nice of you to join us for breakfast.”

 

“I wouldn’t pass up your cooking for the world,” Kyungmi says, only half full of sarcasm.

 

“Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, quite nicely,” Kyungmi hopes she can get out of the house soon, it’s no good to be cooped up with her parents, “Did dad already leave?”

 

Her mother nods, “I’m sure he would’ve liked to say good bye to you.”

 

Kyungmi smiles, “He’ll have a chance every day,” she mutters under her breath, not wanting to draw her mother’s ire.

 

Just then, a knock sounds on the door, “Could you get that darling? It’s probably the neighbours.”

 

“Of course,” Kyungmi gets up, smoothing her skirt out and fluffing her bangs. She hasn’t had the chance to put any makeup on, hopefully it’s just a grandmother.

 

Kyungmi opens the door with a smile, “Hello,” she says, stopping in her tracks as she’s met with a cute boy who seems about her age instead of the old lady she’d been imagining.

 

He smiles back, dimples digging into his cheeks. He’s dressed in slacks and a button down t-shirt, hair unstyled, blowing in the slight wind, bundle in hand. He’s handsome, Kyungmi hopes she isn’t staring.

 

“Hello,” he says back, blinking rapidly. Clearly he wasn’t expecting her either, “I’m, uh, my name’s Junmyeon. I live next door, and, uh, my mum asked me to bring this over to you. She never...” he trails off, looking away before shuffling on his feet.

 

“Come in, come in,” Kyungmi opens the door fully, letting Junmyeon sidle past her, “I’m Kyungmi.”

 

“Kyungmi, who is it?” her mother calls from where she’s stacking dishes in the kitchen.

 

“It’s someone from next door,” she says back, tilting her head so Junmyeon will follow her, “his name is Junmyeon and he’s brought us something.”

 

As they come into the kitchen, Kyungmi’s mother takes off her rubber gloves and smiles, “So nice of you to come and say hello, you don’t see that kind of respect in young people these days.”

 

“Ah, really it’s nothing,” Junmyeon holds out the bundle for Kyungmi’s mother to take, smile twitching as if he wants to curl away, “My mum made this, she wanted to welcome you herself but both she and my father work, so I had to come in her stead.”

 

Kyungmi’s mother takes the bundle, unwrapping it to reveal a strawberry rhubarb pie. No one in their family likes rhubarb except for Kyungmi; Junmyeon really is a blessing in disguise.

 

“Oh it looks delicious! I’ll have to thank her myself,” Kyungmi’s mother smiles, and it takes all of Kyungmi’s self restraint not to laugh. She can’t contain a smile though, her mother sending her a deathly glare when Junmyeon isn’t looking.

 

“I’ll, uh, take my leave then,” he says, hand coming up to ruffle the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for a bit, there’s still some coffee if you’d like.”

 

“No, that’s fine Mrs. Do, I really should be heading back,” he looks so nervous, it’s really cute.

 

“I’ll show you out,” Kyungmi says, flashing a smile and heading back towards the foyer.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Kyungmi,” Junmyeon says, hand reaching for the doorknob.

 

“Yeah, you too,” they stand there in silence for a few moments. Junmyeon with his hand on the doorknob and Kyungmi with her eyes on her feet.

 

“I really do, uh,” Junmyeon gestures to the door, “Bye.”

 

“Wait, before you go,” Junmyeon turns around from where he’s halfway out the door, “what year are you in?”

 

He smiles, “I’m a senior, why?”

 

“I was just curious,” Kyungmi feels her cheeks heat up, “and, me too.”

 

“Cool, I guess I’ll see you in school then,” Junmyeon waves, walking off down the path.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi sighs, “see you in a few weeks.”

 

▿

 

The rest of the Summer passes in a blur, until Junmyeon and his cute smile are far from Kyungmi’s mind. She wants to look good for the first day of classes, making sure her eyeliner’s even and her crinoline isn’t wrinkled, cardigan tossed over her shoulders. She has to walk, the school being too close for her father to agree to drive her.

 

Every step she takes towards the school puts another drop of anxiety in her gut, until she’s even wondering if today’s the first day of school at all or if she’ll walk up to school grounds and find them abandoned.

 

As she turns the corner that subset of her anxiety fades. The school yard is packed, students from all years flocking to their friends and starting up old conversations. Kyungmi heads right past them all; she has to get her paperwork sorted in the office before anything else.

 

The secretary is fast, handing Kyungmi all the paperwork she’ll need to fill out for tomorrow along with her class schedule and a map of the school, “If you’re worried about getting lost,” she says, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, “We can find someone who’s in most of your classes to show you around.”

 

The school map seems intimidating, “That would be lovely,” Kyungmi says, not wanting to take the chance and risk showing up for her first class late.

 

The secretary fishes through some files, cross-referencing them before she pulls out a copy with a noise of victory, “Here’s a lovely student who will help you out. Her name’s Minseon and she’s one of our best.” The secretary pushes a button on a small microphone and pages Minseon down to the office over the PA, “She’ll be here shortly.”

 

Kyungmi nods, “Thank you so much for this.”

 

“Oh of course, the first day’s always the worst.”

 

Kyungmi waits, curling and uncurling her toes in her newly bought pumps. A chubby girl with round cheeks and curled pigtails walks into the office, “You called for me?” she says, and this must be Minseon.

 

“Yes,” the secretary says, gesturing to Kyungmi, “This is Kyungmi, it’s her first day, and you have all your classes together. Would you mind helping her find her way?”

 

Minseon smiles, cheeks bunching up cutely, “Not at all,” she turns to Kyungmi, “it’s nice to meet you, I’m Minseon.”

 

“Kyungmi,” Kyungmi nods, taking Minseon’s proffered hand and finding herself being led back into the hallway.

 

“The school might seem big and confusing at first, but you seem like a smart girl, so I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it in no time,” Minseon says, letting go of Kyungmi’s hand once she’s sure the other girl will follow her.

 

“I’m flattered you think so highly of me,” Kyungmi laughs, falling into step with Minseon.

 

The warning bell rings just after Minseon shows Kyungmi where the auditorium is, “C’mon, we should head to maths.”

 

▿

 

Minseon turns out to be a wonderful guide, pointing out hidden spots and people to look out for. She even invites Kyungmi to sit with her regular group of friends for lunch. They head through the cafeteria line, blindly accepting the special of the day, and make their way to a table in the back corner, next to the windows.

 

Already sitting there are two boys and one girl, all digging into their meals without any conversation.

 

“Hey guys,” Minseon says, elbowing Kyungmi until she’s standing slightly in front of Minseon, “I want you all to meet somebody.”

 

Three pairs of eyes look up, and Kyungmi swallows, “This is Kyungmi,” Minseon continues, “she’s new here and I want you all to be nice.”

 

One boy laughs, glasses falling down his nose, “I mean it Wu.”

 

“I don’t doubt that,” he says, fixing his glasses and holding out a large hand, “Yifan, nice to meet you.”

 

Kyungmi shakes it, his grip firm, “And you.”

 

Minseon sits down, pulling Kyungmi with her, so they both sit with their backs to the wall: perfect vantage point.

 

“I’m Jongin,” he other boy says, tanned skin glowing in the sunlight.

 

Kyungmi smiles, and Jongin smiles back. So far everyone in this town has been so good looking; truly an embarrassment of riches.

 

After a few moments of silence, Yifan nudges the remaining person with his arm. She startles, short hair flying loose about her ears, “Are we introducing ourselves?” she says, voice sweet.

 

“Yeah Xiang, we were,” Yifan laughs, and she smiles beatifically.

 

“Yixiang, sorry, I was thinking.”

 

“That’s alright,” Kyungmi waves away her apology, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“Now that we all know each other,” Jongin leans in, closing the space for conversation, “Have you guys _seen_ what the Wolves are wearing?”

 

“I don’t see why it matters,” Minseon says, “I can’t imagine Baekhee’s pants could get any tighter without cutting off her circulation.”

 

Yifan coughs desperately, Minseon cutting off to look at him, “What is your — ” he coughs again, head tilting towards the cafeteria doors. Minseon closes her mouth, stare turning icy.

 

Kyungmi follows her gaze. Through the doors walk the most intimidating group Kyungmi’s ever seen outside of pictures. There are six or seven of them, boys and girls, all wearing matching leather jackets. It would almost look ridiculous, but they manage to pull it off. Boys with their hair styled up, girls with bandana’s tied around their heads or kerchiefs around their necks.

 

“Don’t look at them,” Minseon growls, “that’s what they want,” she pulls Kyungmi’s chin, twisting her head back to face away from the new group.

 

“Who’re they?” Kyungmi asks, eyes flitting back over to them curiously. They certainly stand out, bold colours overpowering the pastel around them, smokes hanging out of lips or tucked away behind ears. Kyungmi even thinks the tallest of them actually has a grease stain on his cheek.

 

“They’re the worst, that’s who they are,” Minseon hits the table lightly with the side of her fist, “nothing but trouble.”

 

Jongin smiles, “They’re not so bad.  Jungda lent me a pencil once when I forgot one for biology.”

 

Yifan laughs, and Yixiang rolls her eyes, “She probably stole it from someone first,” he says, and Jongin sticks out his tongue.

 

“Just because she’s easy on the eyes doesn’t mean you should let her sway your judgement,” Minseon says, not following her own advice and glaring at the group again, “Oh no, they’re coming over here.”

 

As they get closer Kyungmi can see what Minseon meant about the pants. They’re scandalously tight, cuffs rolled up above their ankles. They all look good though; Kyungmi doesn’t really have any complaints so far, aside from the noise factor. They sit down, a couple of the girls shamelessly flopping down on some of the boys’ laps, and that’s when Kyungmi sees him.

 

Laughing between the tall one with the grease stain and a girl with lips that curl up at the edges, is Junmyeon. He looks completely different from when Kyungmi had seen him last. Fringe up and away from his face, only a few strands falling down on his forehead, jeans ripped at the knee, and white t-shirt unstained.

 

He looks good, really good. He’d looked good before, but this is the kind of good that would keep Kyungmi up at night...  a nd he seemed like such a nice boy.

 

Y ixiang notices Kyungmi’s staring, “I can tell you who’s who if you really want to know,” she says, and Minseon huffs, clearly unhappy at the thought of even hearing their names.

 

“Please,” Kyungmi says, feeling like she should keep the Junmyeon who gifted her family a pie a secret.

 

Yixiang gets up, shooing Minseon over to the other side of the table, so she can take Minseon’s spot next to Kyungmi, “I’ll start from who we can see. The tall one there, with the dirty face, that’s Chanyeol. On his lap is Seyeon, she’s really sweet — ”

 

Yifan coughs, this time choking on his water, “I don’t think I’ve ever heard someone use that word to describe Seyeon before.”

 

Yixiang shrugs, “Next to him is Junmyeon, the de facto leader. I don’t know if he organizes anything, but they all seem to listen to him when it’s important, so don’t let him fool you.”

 

_Leader of the pack, huh?_ Junmyeon gets more and more interesting by the minute.

 

“Then next to Junmyeon is Jungda, she’s funny.”

 

“And she has a killer smile,” Jongin says, hissing when he gets a smack from Minseon for his trouble.

 

“Across from them, left to right, are Luhan, Zitao, and in his lap is Baekhee,” Yixiang leans in to whisper in Kyungmi’s ear, “She’s kind of like Minseon’s nemesis. It’s a long story.”

 

“No flavour descriptors for them?” Kyungmi says, trying to memorize the backs of their heads.

 

“Nothing would stick, we can’t see their faces. But if you really want some, Luhan’s on the soccer team even though it’s awfully square of him. He gets into lots of fights to compensate. And Zitao laughs like a baby kitten.”

 

Kyungmi laughs, “That’s cute.”

 

“Not really,” Jongin shrugs, “I mean, maybe it would be, but I’ve never heard him laugh. I don’t think he knows how.”

 

The warning bell rings, and the whole table gets up, Yifan stacking trays and heading over to the receptacle for them. As he passes the Wolves, Chanyeol shouts in a surprisingly deep voice, “Don’t trip!”

 

The Wolves break out into laughter, much of the cafeteria along with them. Yifan turns bright red, refusing to acknowledge them while Minseon practically vibrates with anger, “Let’s get out of here before I do something stupid,” she says, stomping away.

 

As Kyungmi follows her, she catches sight of Junmyeon swatting Chanyeol on the arm. She smiles slightly at the sight, making sure no one can see it and interpret it wrongly, and runs after her new friends.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi’s last class of the day is music.  Minseon seems to have calmed down since lunch, earlier pep back in her step, “ This is the worst class of the day,” she says, ushering Kyungmi into the music room, “If you can get through this, you can get through anything.”

 

Halfway through the period, Kyungmi understands what Minseon had meant. The door slams open, Baekhee and Chanyeol stepping inside without a care in the world. He heads over for the guitar rack, grabbing one off of it despite their teacher’s protests and strumming away in a world of his own. Baekhee, however, heads over to Minseon and Kyungmi. Kyungmi braces herself for the worst, as she feels Minseon tense up beside her.

 

“Hey, you the new girl?” Baekhee says, voice husky, blowing a bubble of gum and popping it loudly.

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi says, shrugging, “Name’s Kyungmi.”

 

Baekhee smiles viciously, “Charmed, I’m sure.”

 

“What do you want?” Minseon snarls, clicking her jaw shut in disgust, as Baekhee pulls up the top of her strapless shirt before responding.

 

“I wanted to say hello, Minseon, some of us weren’t raised in a barn,” she clicks her tongue, the pink of her bubble gum showing in her mouth.

 

“Well some of us weren’t conceived in one either, Baekhee,” she grabs Kyungmi by the hand before Baekhee can respond, and leads them over to a space further away, so they can get back to practising. Minseon shakes her head, muttering, “that was a terrible comeback.”

 

B aekhee pulls her bottom eyelid down and sticks out her tongue with a laugh then heads over to sit on the windowsill next to Chanyeol.

 

“You... really don’t like her, huh?” Kyungmi says, as Minseon tries to get back into singing the duet they’d picked out.

 

Minseon sighs, “No, I really don’t.”

 

“You sound sad about that.”

 

Minseon glares, huffing, “I’m not sure where you got that idea from. Baekhee’s the worst, I mean, just look at her.”

 

Kyungmi does, “ She’s really pretty,” she says, Baekhee’s shapely thighs perfectly accented by her jeans.

 

“That’s beside the point,” Minseon flips her pigtails, biting her lip, “I don’t wanna get into it. I hate Baekhee and she hates me, end of story.”

 

Kyungmi nods, conceding. It’s been barely a day; she doesn’t want to push her luck.

 

▿

 

After school, Kyungmi makes plans to stay over at Minseon’s house on Friday night. It’ll be just her and Yixiang, the boys not being allowed, and it sounds like a lot of fun. Kyungmi’s starting to think she was worried about nothing when it comes to the whole making friends thing.

 

She wanders home, head held high, able to take in the sights of the neighbourhood with much more clarity now that she isn’t a ball of stress. Most of the houses are the same, or, if not, very similar. This neighbourhood’s fairly recent, having been built only about ten years ago to deal with the growing population. Manicured lawns and quaint flower gardens are all the eye can see; Kyungmi takes out a smoke and risks it.

 

Just as she enters her more immediate neighbourhood, a loud engine rumbles behind her and a flashy red car zooms by. Kyungmi tries to act uninterested, but there are a whole bunch of familiar jackets sitting on the back. They slow down past her house. As they stop, Junmyeon hops out of the front seat passenger’s side. Behind him, everyone in the back scrambles to fill his place. Kyungmi laughs to herself, watching Luhan come out victorious (or she thinks it’s Luhan, if his hair’s anything to go by).

 

Chanyeol’s driving, sunglasses perched atop his head. Junmyeon chats to them from the sidewalk for a few moments, Kyungmi too far away to quite hear what they’re saying, before smacking the hood of the car lightly and waving them off. Chanyeol speeds away, girls whooping at the sudden burst of speed, one of them falling forward into the back seat, and Kyungmi steps up to her walkway.

 

Junmyeon turns around from watching them drive off, hands in his pockets. He sees Kyungmi and smiles, red dotting his cheekbones and across the bridge of his nose. Kyungmi smiles back, shifting her books to one arm, so she can fuss with her fringe.

 

“How’d you like West High?” he says, both he and Kyungmi taking slow steps up to their houses.

 

“Just fine,” Kyungmi responds, “thanks for asking.”

 

She stops on her stoop, turning back to face Junmyeon, “I didn’t see you at all,” he says, eyes flitting away, “We must not have any classes together.”

 

Kyungmi laughs, “I certainly saw you.”

 

Junmyeon smiles shyly, biting his lip. The red on his cheeks spreads to the tips of his ears, “Yeah, you know,” he pulls at the lapels of his leather jacket, “That’s how it goes.”

 

“Good night Junmyeon,” Kyungmi opens her screen door, starting to step inside.

 

“Good night Kyungmi.”

 

She refuses to let herself look at him again and slips into the house, fresh smell of cooking filling the air, “I’m home!” she calls out, closing the door and trying not to dwell on the boy next door.

 

▿

 

Friday comes before Kyungmi knows it, her school days falling into a routine. Minseon hasn’t done anything more than glare at Baekhee for a few days, and it’s remarkable the calm that almost surrounds them. Kyungmi now meets up with her new friends before classes start, exchanging banter and stories from whatever was on TV the night before.

 

When Yifan doesn’t show up for lunch, Kyungmi feels all that slip away.

 

“Did he go home sick or something?” Minseon asks before answering her own question with a huff, “No, he’d just stick it out...” she looks around frantically.

 

“I’m sure he’s just held up talking to a teacher or something Minseon don’t worry about it,” Jongin says, trying to calm Minseon down and get her to sit.

 

Minseon shakes her head, “I don’t know, it doesn’t seem right.”

 

“Everything seems fine to me,” Yixiang shrugs.

 

“I’m gonna go look for him,” Minseon breaks out of Jongin’s grip and makes for the door.

 

“Let’s go after her,” Yixiang says, getting up to follow and grabbing Kyungmi by the wrist, “Jongin, stay here in case Yifan comes by.”

 

Jongin salutes, “Yes ma’am.”

 

“It’s only the first week of classes,” Yixiang shakes her head, “Minseon’s too high strung for her own good.”

 

The halls are mostly empty. A few students wander here and there, but the majority of the school is in the cafeteria or outside on the grass. Yixiang looks to Kyungmi, “I don’t know which way she’d have gone...”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “Me neither, let’s just pick a route and go. Do you know what Yifan has before lunch?”

 

Yixiang hums, “History, I think... that’d be, this way,” Yixiang heads to her left, Kyungmi close behind her.

 

They find Minseon one hallway over, stomping intently, her gym shoes thumping softly in the quiet. Yixiang calls for her, and she spins to face them, “What?”

 

“I just felt that we should come after you, you know, so you don’t explode or something,” Yixiang says, and Kyungmi nods in agreement, “We left Jongin to man the table in case Yifan just went to the washroom or something.”

 

Minseon sighs and lets them catch up to her, Yixiang linking their arms together, “I just want to check a few spots and then we can head back, okay?” Minseon says.

 

“If you must,” Yixiang sighs, bumping Minseon’s shoulder with her head as the other girl huffs.

 

A door slams; Minseon picks up her pace and narrows her eyes. Coming around the corner towards the sound, Kyungmi sees Chanyeol power walk down the hall, unmistakable between his height and the wolf on the back of his jacket.

 

“I knew it,” Minseon mumbles under her breath, running up to the door Chanyeol had come out of.

 

It’s definitely a history classroom, posters on the wall for historical films and archeological digs. Yifan is inside, leaning against a desk, eyes to the ceiling. Minseon pulls her arm out from Yixiang’s and pushes the door open. Yifan startles, head turning to the door expectantly before he sees who it is and deflates back to his former position.

 

“Where’s the fire?” he says, as Minseon rushes over to him.

 

“You didn’t show up in the caf and I got worried and then we saw Chanyeol leaving here, and, are you okay?” Minseon grabs his chin and tilts his head around as if checking for injuries.

 

Yifan smiles softly, grabbing Minseon by the wrist and pulling her hand down from his face, “I’m fine.”

 

“Really?”

 

Yifan holds her hand between them, giving it a squeeze before letting go, “Really.”

 

He looks up, and Kyungmi smiles when he meets her eyes. He smiles back, standing up fully before snaking an arm around Yixiang’s shoulders and walking into the hall, “Aren’t you hungry?”

 

Kyungmi waits and walks next to Minseon, “Are the Wolves really that bad?” she says as they walk at a much more sedated pace back to the cafeteria. Kyungmi’s thoughts flash to Junmyeon, the red on his cheeks, there’s no way he’d be a part of something sinister.

 

Minseon sighs, “Yifan does seem unhurt, but that doesn’t mean Chanyeol didn’t say something,” she takes Kyungmi’s hand, swinging it a little, “I just... I can’t trust them, I can’t trust anyone in Baekhee’s circle.”

 

“What happened between you two to make you feel that way?” Kyungmi asks, giving Minseon’s hand a squeeze of her own.

 

Minseon’s eyes are wet, threatening to overflow, “A lot.”

 

Kyungmi nods, silence coming back.

 

They get to the cafeteria to find Jongin napping on the table alone, “I can’t believe you just left him here by himself,” Yifan laughs, patting Jongin on the back to wake him up.

 

Yixiang shrugs, “I didn’t think Minseon would actually find you.”

 

▿

 

Minseon walks Kyungmi to her locker after last period, having put away her books before hand. It was theory day, so not only did neither of them have to worry about bringing their books to class, but Chanyeol and Baekhee hadn’t made an appearance, giving Kyungmi some piece of mind (she really wasn’t sure she’d have been able to hold Minseon back from making a scene if they had shown up).

 

Yixiang joins them in the foyer, bubbling with excitement, “It’s been too long since we’ve had a good sleepover,” she says, as they start walking off towards the parking lot, “Plus, no offence Minseon, but it’ll be nice to have some new blood too.”

 

Minseon laughs, and Kyungmi glows. They stop in front of a beaten up two-door thunderbird, baby blue, “This is me,” Minseon says, gesturing to the car.

 

“Shotgun!” Yixiang yells, running over to stand next to the passenger door.

 

“Hey, Kyungmi’s new, let her have shotgun,” Minseon chides, pulling her keys out of her purse.

 

“Do you want shotgun?” Yixiang says, pouting at Kyungmi.

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “I really don’t care.”

 

“See? Minseon, she doesn’t care. Shotgun!” Minseon unlocks the door and Yixiang slips in.

 

Minseon pushes her seat forward to give space for Kyungmi to get into the back, “Sorry it’s a little cramped.”

 

Kyungmi waves her off, “I’m sure it’s fine.”

 

It is a little cramped, but Kyungmi’s dealt with worse. The car shudders at it turns on, “Don’t worry that’s normal,” Yixiang says, while Minseon mutters something that sounds like a prayer over the steering wheel.

 

▿

 

Minseon lives in a poorer neighbourhood than Kyungmi’s. It’s much more like the neighbourhood she moved from, broken down porches and stray cats. It’s calming, in a way, too many cookie-cutter houses making Kyungmi a little on edge.

 

“All four of us live in this neighbourhood,” Minseon says, as they get out of the car, “we’ve known each other since elementary school, though Yifan didn’t move here until grade eight.”

 

Yixiang nods, huge smile on her face sending her dimples into action, “I remember when Jongin moved here in grade two and he cried on the first day of school,” she sighs, “simpler times...”

 

Kyungmi laughs, imagining a little snot-filled Jongin.

 

“My family won’t be home until later,” Minseon says once they’re taking their shoes off inside, “both my parents work and my little sister is staying over at a friend’s house herself.”

 

They go straight up to Minseon’s room, Yixiang putting on a record and pulling Kyungmi up to jump on the bed, “You break it you replace it,” Minseon laughs before joining them herself.

 

▿

 

After the sun sets the girls change into their nightgowns, Yixiang pulling on pyjama pants, and serious conversation descends. They lay down abreast in Minseon’s bed, Kyungmi on her side so she doesn’t fall off, crammed in close enough to feel each other’s heart beats. It’s not quite comfortable, but no one wants to sleep on the floor.

 

“I’ll admit,” Yixiang says, “this part worked a lot better with only two of us.”

 

“Yeah,” Minseon laughs, “it also worked better when we were twelve.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Kyungmi smirks, “as long as Minseon holds on to me in the night I’ll be fine.”

 

Minseon splutters, face reddening in the dark, and Kyungmi gets a terrible idea. She waits for the mood to settle before striking, “So, what is the deal with you and Baekhee anyway?”

 

Yixiang groans, “It’s been how many years?”

 

Minseon smacks Yixiang lightly before clearing her throat and croaking, “It’s a long story.”

 

“We literally have all night,” Kyungmi prods, scooching in closer, “and it has to be a good one with all the glaring at each other you do.”

 

Minseon sighs, “We used to be best friends, really close.”

 

Yixiang nods emphatically, “I was the biggest third wheel in the world back then,” she laughs, “well, sometimes.”

 

“So, you had a falling out then?” Kyungmi goads, not wanting Minseon to back out before they get to the interesting part.

 

“Yeah,” Minseon sighs again, heavier this time, “she let,” Minseon shudders, “ _boys_ get between us. It was terrible, the worst last year of elementary school of my life.”

 

“It was kinda your only one too,” Yixiang gets another small smack and laughs, “sorry sorry, am I getting in the way of your hyperbole?”

 

“And now you hate her so much you don’t trust anyone who associates with her?” it seems like an awfully large leap to make.

 

Minseon shakes her head, “It was more than just that. We fought a lot in the aftermath. I... said some things harsher than I meant, but her reactions were far worse.”

 

Yixiang leans over Minseon’s ample chest so Kyungmi can see her clearly and whispers, “They brawled in front of the whole school on the second-to-last day before graduation,” Minseon starts trying to push her back and they struggle against each other, “I cried so much... I’m not sure I really remember what happened, but there was blood everywhere.”

 

“Was it really that bad?” Kyungmi can’t imagine the scandal such a thing would have caused. It’s amazing either of them can show their faces in public, though, she supposes, Baekhee has the gang to match that kind of reputation, even if Junmyeon’s a part of it.

 

Minseon nods weakly, “The police got involved and we had to sign wavers saying we wouldn’t be in any classes together for at least two years. Obviously, those have worn out by now,” Minseon laughs wetly, “It’s so dumb isn’t it.”

 

“That’s, wow,” Kyungmi tries to find something to say but falls flat, opting instead for a pat on the arm and what’s hopefully a reassuring smile, “It sounds like a shame, you two must’ve been close.”

 

“It’s late,” Minseon says, as if Kyungmi hadn’t said anything at all, “we should sleep.”

 

▿

 

K yungmi, remarkably, doesn’t wake up on the floor.  Her arm is asleep though, wedged between Minseon’s shoulder and the mattress. Yixiang’s awake, she looks over as Kyungmi tries to slide out without jostling Minseon and waves.

 

She pats the spot next to her on the windowsill and Kyungmi shuffles over to take it, “I didn’t cross a line last night did I?” she asks, worried Minseon will be mad with her.

 

Yixiang shakes her head, “No, no. It’s just, we’re all so used to everyone  _knowing_ ; it’s weird to have to talk about it.”

 

Kyungmi looks out the window. Things are fairly quiet, the chirping of birds and occasional clanking of  metal  the only sounds.  Minseon wakes up a few minutes later, Kyungmi and Yixiang having distracted themselves with idle conversation.

 

As a trio they head downstairs, “You could’ve gone without me, it’s not like Yixiang doesn’t practically live here,” and get some breakfast. Minseon’s parents are terribly nice, offering the largest portions to  Kyungmi.

 

T he hustle and bustle almost makes Kyungmi never want to leave, to be adopted in the way the Kims seem to have adopted Yixiang. Her mother will worry if she isn’t home soon,  but Kyungmi  waits until it’s long past lunch to  borrow their phone and call for a ride.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi’s father picks her up, hiding his disdain at the state of the neighbourhood until they’re in the car and on their way. Kyungmi doesn’t understand why he looks so disgusted, it isn’t like precious months ago they weren’t living in the same kind of situation. Her parents have always striven to present themselves as more middle class than they used to be, so Kyungmi supposes they’re just finally in the income bracket they were meant to be in.

 

“I can’t believe you’d want to stay the night in a neighbourhood like this,” Kyungmi’s father says, shaking his head as they stop at a stop sign, “It isn’t safe, kiddo.”

 

“I’m in one piece aren’t I?” Kyungmi huffs, “besides dad, I’m eighteen. You know, an adult, I can make my own decisions.”

 

“I know you are, and I trust you. I just don’t trust the kinds of hooligans who live in this neighbourhood.”

 

“No one leered at me dad, I’m fine,” Kyungmi rolls her eyes and turns up the radio, drowning out the chance for further conversation.

 

T here are more cars on the street than usual as they get close to the house, “Is something going on?” Kyungmi asks, figuring her father would want to be in the know.

 

He smiles, “The Kims next door are having a sort of, final  F all barbecue. To get the most out of the nice weather before it gets cold.”

 

“That’s nice,” it seems stifling too.

 

“They invited us, by the way,” Kyungmi whips her head to look at her father, hair getting caught on the seat, “so change into something nice when we get inside.”

 

“Of course dad,” Kyungmi smiles. She doesn’t want to do any more interacting with people today, but at least she’ll get to see Junmyeon.

 

▿

 

After careful minutes of deliberation concerning what to wear, Kyungmi settles on the dress she wore to her older brother’s wedding. It’s white, covered in small red polka dots with a sweetheart neckline and a red sash on the waist. It’s a little too chilly outside to wear it without sleeves, so she grabs a soft yellow cardigan and hopes for the best.

 

As Kyungmi makes her way down the stairs her mother clicks her tongue, “You wear that to everything,” she says, clearly unimpressed.

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “No one here’s seen it yet, have they?” _Besides,_ she thinks, _it’s not like I have that many party dresses anyway._ Her mother concedes with a sigh and they head off next door.

 

Next door, the party’s in full swing. The whole backyard is full of people, none of them Kyungmi recognizes, aside from the hosts. She looks around for Junmyeon, but can’t see him anywhere, and ends up pulled over to say hello to his parents by hers.

 

Everyone at this party is over the age of thirty. Kyungmi looks around for Junmyeon with a growing intensity; she really doesn’t want to get stuck making small talk with businessmen. She can’t see him anywhere though, not even a person who reminds her of him. Maybe he managed to get out of this party and hang out with the Wolves or something.

 

A cool glass bottle touches her cheek and she jumps, nearly bowling over the person holding it, “Sorry,” he laughs, it’s Junmyeon, “I didn’t mean to startle you, you just looked so intense.”

 

Kyungmi smiles. He looks handsome as always, this time back in his posher clothes, “I was trying to find you actually,” she goes to fuss with her fringe but stops herself, face heating up, “I don’t know anyone else.”

 

He offers her the pop bottle, ginger ale, and she mumbles out a thanks taking it from him. It’s already been opened, how courteous.

 

“I don’t really know anyone either,” he laughs, that delightful red back across his nose, “it’s mostly people who work with my parents. I was hiding.”

 

Kyungmi takes a sip of ginger ale, carbonation not helping the rising feeling in her gut, “Wanna hide together?” she asks, feeling bold.

 

“Absolutely,” Junmyeon smiles, red spreading all the way down his neck. Kyungmi idly wonders how far down his chest it must go. She really hopes her mother isn’t keeping an eye on her, she’s probably far redder than he is.

 

Junmyeon leads her through the yard and over their back fence. He hops it first, explaining the latch is broken from the inside, and that he couldn’t possibly have Kyungmi ruin her dress, and opens it from the other side with a grin. Their property backs onto a small wooded field, and, just for a second, Kyungmi wonders if Junmyeon’s really more gentleman or wolf.

 

They don’t go far in though, Junmyeon stopping by the base of an old oak tree, “When I was little my dad built this treehouse for me. You can see the whole neighbourhood from inside.” He seems torn between pride and embarrassment.

 

Kyungmi smiles, hiking up her skirts she starts to climb. She chuckles slightly as she notices Junmyeon look away, red coming back and turning his ears crimson. Definitely more gentleman then. There’s a small porch that winds its way around the house itself, a few of the boards having rotted away to the branches below. Kyungmi’s sure Junmyeon intends to sit out there, he was right the view is amazing, but she wants to explore first.

 

It’s a little cramped inside, ceilings low, but large enough that Kyungmi can stand. Junmyeon climbs up after her, having composed himself. The inside is furnished with lawn furniture, a little worn out but still sturdy, and a bookshelf with dusty comic books stacked on it. She picks up the one on top, Captain America, and smiles.

 

“Ahh,” Junmyeon says, jogging over and taking it out of her hands, “I forgot these were even here.”

 

“This place is nice,” she says, meaning it, “impressive.”

 

Junmyeon shrugs, hand brushing the hair at the nape of his neck, “It could use a little upkeep, but that’s what happens when your parents work for an architectural firm I guess. You get resources.”

 

He grabs a chair gesturing towards the door, “You wanna sit on the porch?”

 

Kyungmi nods, “Yeah, definitely,” she grabs her own chair and follows him, setting them up side by side next to the ladder.

 

Silence falls between them, but Kyungmi doesn’t mind, wrapped up in watching the party from afar, smelling the meat cooking, and hearing the chatter of the guests. She glances over to Junmyeon a couple of times, wondering if she should bring up the Minseon/Baekhee issue or if that’s a social taboo. He seems to be doing much the same as her, square teeth worrying his lower lip. He looks over, sensing her gaze, and she blinks away, this time unable to resist the urge to fix her fringe.

 

“You know,” he says, drawing her attention back, “I never had many friends when I was a kid. It was just me and Captain America,” he pauses, and Kyungmi tilts her head, eager to hear where he’s going, “My parents sent me to a private school; it was super boring, so I fought with them to let me go to public school for high school. It was honestly the best decision I’ve ever made... I don’t really know, argh,” he musses up his hair, “I guess I’m just filling space.”

 

“Tell me about them, your friends,” Kyungmi laughs, “mine all make you lot out to be scary, but I can’t imagine a guy like you would hang out with them if they were.”

 

“A guy like me?” Junmyeon blinks twice before leaning forward and putting on a ridiculous smirk, “You don’t think looks can be deceiving?”

 

Kyungmi pushes him away, “I don’t know, _stud_ , but something about you just doesn’t give off a knife fight vibe. Besides, a boy brings a girl to the woods, but here we are talking.”

 

“Nah,” he sighs, leaning his head on his fist, “Wolves, we’re about... sticking up for each other. You know, family.”

 

“Like a pack.”

 

“Yeah, like a real life wolf pack,” he smiles over at Kyungmi, “you’d make a great addition by the way, even if my looks aren’t deceiving, yours certainly are.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean,” Kyungmi says before pulling a smoke out of her handbag, “got a light?”

 

Junmyeon laughs, eyes disappearing, “ _That’s_ exactly what it’s supposed to mean, and, no, I don’t. I don’t smoke.”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “Guess you’re not quite a boy scout either then,” and pulls out her own lighter.

 

Junmyeon scoffs, taking the unlit cigarette from her mouth. She scrabbles to get it from him, but his arms are too long, “Why’d you even ask if you had one yourself, huh?” he says, smile still on.

 

“No lady should ever have to light her own cigarette,” Kyungmi bats her eyelashes, and Junmyeon concedes, handing over the cigarette. She pops it back in her mouth with a triumphant smile and lights it, smoke twirling away in the cool breeze.

 

“I’m not sure you’d want me in the Wolves regardless,” Kyungmi says, pulling them back to the original topic.

 

“And why not?” Junmyeon says, more confident by the minute.

 

“Because I’m friends with Minseon, and, from what I understand, she doesn’t really get along with certain Wolves.”

 

“Ah,” Junmyeon bits his lip, turning back to face the party, “Yeah, I missed out on when all of that was going on. Something about it always seemed weird to me, but,” he shrugs, “it’s none of my business, and you’re probably right. Oh well.”

 

“Oh well,” Kyungmi taps the extra ash off her cigarette.

 

“It looks like they’re almost done making the food,” Junmyeon says, squinting a bit to peer closer at the blobs below, “We should head back.”

 

Kyungmi puts out her cigarette, taking a swig of ginger ale to try and mask the smell, “Yeah.”

 

Junmyeon makes for the ladder, stopping just in front, “Ladies first,” he says, guiding Kyungmi over a rotted out plank. His hand, warm on her arm, makes Kyungmi feel bold again.

 

“Junmyeon,” she says, and he looks down at her, sun casting a warm glow on his cheeks.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We should see each other more often,” a bolt of anxiety bursts in Kyungmi’s stomach as she enunciates, worried for too many reasons at once.

 

Junmyeon rubs his thumb along her wrist, exploding another small burst of butterflies, “I’d like that.”

 

▿

 

They manage to sneak back to the party unnoticed. Though Kyungmi’s mother gives her a dirty look as they line up to get food, so maybe not quite as unnoticed as would be ideal. She stays by Junmyeon’s side for the rest of the evening, only being dragged away when her parents tell her it’s time to say goodbye.

 

“That Junmyeon seems like a nice boy, Kyungmi,” her mother says as they step back in their own home.

 

“He is,” she replies, wondering what her mother thinks they got up to in the time they were gone.

 

“I don’t want him laying a hand on you,” her mother chides, voice cold.

 

“Don’t worry mother. He really is a gentleman, besides, don’t you want me to date? I thought you were worried I’d end up a spinster,” Kyungmi smiles back at her beatifically.

 

“I heard he hangs out with uncouth company.”

 

Kyungmi barks a laugh, “Yes they’re the terror of the school, truly mother.”

 

“If he lays a hand on you—”

 

“If he lays a hand on me it’ll be because I wanted him to, now excuse me I’m feeling tired,” Kyungmi pushes past her mother despite her mother’s protests, grateful her door has a lock. She huffs frustratedly on her bed, dress wrinkling in her lap. So much for cloud nine.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi bolts awake,  her dream leaving her with nothing but flashes of skin and sweat. She breath es heav il y as her arousal subsides.  _That’s it_ she thinks, remembering the way she’d kissed the arch of Junmyeon’s neck in her dream,  _I’m screwed._

 

▿

 

Monday comes around, and Kyungmi hasn’t been able to bury the image of Junmyeon spread out beneath her. It should be different seeing him in person, tangible, a reminder of how ridiculous she’s being.

 

It isn’t.

 

Kyungmi walks over to her locker, weather too foul to bother trying to meet up outside before classes. Dark clouds hover over the whole town, and Kyungmi hopes it doesn’t rain since she managed to forget her umbrella just inside the door. She opens her locker and a note falls out. Looking around to see if anyone looks suspicious, Kyungmi picks it up and unfolds it.

 

_Kyungmi,_ it reads, hand writing cramped but legible,  _I’m not sure if I’ll see you in person today, but I found out from Xiang where your locker is... that’s not weird is it? Anyway, I’ve been thinking about what you said Saturday and I want to invite you out to the movies or something. Have a good day of classes, Junmyeon._

 

Kyungmi smiles, shaking her head, “You could’ve just told me in person, it’s not like we aren’t neighbours,” she mumbles, folding up the note and sticking it back in her locker.

 

The warning bell sounds, and Kyungmi heads to class, giddy despite herself.

 

Minseon gives her a look as she sits down, “You’re in the wrong kind of mood for this weather, what’s happening?”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, not sure Minseon would like the truth, “I’m just in a good mood, do I need a reason?”

 

“I guess not,” Minseon chuckles, “would you mind sharing though, I hate the rain.”

 

“It might not rain,” Kyungmi says, immediately after she finishes a huge bolt of lighting cracks and the heavens open, “...all day?”

 

“Keep that attitude up, Kyungie,” Minseon laughs, jostling their shoulders, “I have a feeling we’re gonna need it.”

 

▿

 

T he rain doesn’t let up. Minseon offers Kyungmi a ride home, but she scoffs at the idea, “It’s literally the opposite direction from your house, Minseon. I’m not made of sugar, I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Minseon fidgets, leaning against the wall by Kyungmi’s locker, “It’s windy.”

 

“I’m sure,” Kyungmi says, “For real, really sure.”

 

Minseon sighs, “You’re so stubborn. I swear, if you get sick I’m gonna be so mad.”

 

“Go home,” Kyungmi closes her locker and pushes Minseon towards the foyer, “Don’t want to keep Xiang waiting too long, _she_ might melt.”

 

Kyungmi waves goodbye to her friends, Jongin and Yifan catching rides too with the weather. She peers out from the double doors, rain pouring down heavily. Kyungmi pulls her cardigan up over her head and hopes for the best, starting the trek back home.

 

She makes it barely a block before she’s soaked to the bone, wondering if maybe she should’ve taken up Minseon’s offer, but it really would be an inconvenience... a car honks, startling, Kyungmi whips her head over to the road.

 

It’s Chanyeol’s car, this time with the roof up, Junmyeon leaning at the open window, “Kyungmi!” he yells, the car coming to a stop, “You’re soaked, get in.”

 

She steps up to the car, rain surely streaking her makeup, “I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

The back door pops open, “Seriously, the longer you stand out there the more we all suffer for it,” Luhan says, offering Kyungmi a hand.

 

She takes it, sliding in. The seats are leather, this is a mess, “Sorry,” she says, shivering now that she’s out of the rain.

 

The car starts up again, “Don’t be,” Chanyeol laughs, loud and boisterous, “It’s the least we could do for our Junmyeon’s wonderful neighbour.”

 

It’s just the four of them in the car, “Turn up the heat,” Junmyeon chides, smacking Chanyeol on the arm as he twists around to look Kyungmi in the eye, “Are you sure you’re fine?”

 

“Yeah, what were you doing walking in this,” Luhan scoffs before offering a hand, “I’m Luhan by the way, I don’t know if we’ve been introduced.”

 

Kyungmi laughs, shaking it, “Kyungmi, and, not really no.”

 

“The lump driving’s Chanyeol, don’t introduce yourself to him now though; I want to make it home alive,” Luhan ruffles his hair, moving to stare out at the passing scenery.

 

Junmyeon’s still looking at her, “I’m fine,” Kyungmi kicks the back of his seat, “now turn around, you’re gonna strain something.”

 

He huffs, flumping back into his seat. The car’s nice, clearly well-loved. Cream seats and chrome detailing, Chanyeol must’ve put every cent he’s ever made into it. Rain drips from Kyungmi’s clothing onto everything, “I’m gonna ruin the upholstery,” she mumbles, overcome with something.

 

Luhan pats Kyungmi on the knee, eyes still on the window. It’s an odd expression of sympathy, but she’ll take it.

 

Chanyeol pulls up in front of Kyungmi’s house, cutting the engine, “Get home safe,” he winks, turning around to offer Kyungmi a wide smile.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungmi laughs, going for the door latch.

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon shouts, and she stops with a startle, “Don’t even think about heading out there like that, hold on,” he scrambles around in the front seat before opening his own door and unfurling an umbrella.

 

Kyungmi hopes her heartbeat isn’t visible.

 

She opens the latch with a, “Thanks for the ride,” and steps out under Junmyeon’s umbrella.

 

Junmyeon’s so close Kyungmi can feel the heat radiating off of him. He smiles down at her, offering her the handle of the umbrella. Kyungmi takes it with a raise of an eyebrow, “You need to get home too, don’t you?”

 

The red’s back, this time subtle enough to bring out a soft dotting of freckles. Kyungmi wonders if he burns in the Summer, right there. Junmyeon shimmies out of his jacket and puts it around her shoulders, “You’re shivering a lot,” he says, voice soft, before taking back the umbrella.

 

“Thanks,” Kyungmi stutters, eyes firmly on the grass behind him. She spins to make a run for her door, but Junmyeon yanks her back under the umbrella lightly.

 

“Sorry,” he says, and Kyungmi really can’t look at him right now, face probably redder than his is, “I just... did you get my note?”

 

“Yeah,” she nods, “I... I don’t think my parents would approve. I thought mother was gonna kill me after the party. Not to mention Minseon,” Kyungmi looks up, Junmyeon’s face moving into a resigned smile, “I want to though. I do,” she also wants to pull him closer, but despite the rain it’s still the middle of the afternoon; anyone could see.

 

J unmyeon bites his lip, “ Meet me at the ice cream parlour next to the movie theatre this Saturday at 7. Find an excuse, and if you can’t...”  he shrugs, “then don’t.”

 

“I’ll be there,” Kyungmi smiles, heart still pounding. Junmyeon smiles back and she makes a break for it, pulling his jacket over her head. As she steps inside she catches sight of Junmyeon, walking slowly up his walkway.

 

S he rushes into the house, making it to her room before her mother can say anything. Kyungmi hangs Junmyeon’s jacket up on her doorknob, the painted on wolf staring at her wall ferociously. 

 

She may or may not sneak a whiff of it before she goes to bed that night. It may or may not smell better than she’d imagined.

 

▿

 

T he jacket lives on Kyungmi’s door for the rest of the week, too worried if she tries to hand it to Junmyeon at school Minseon will see she has a Wolf’s jacket and freak out, and too nervous to walk over and knock on his door  lest his parents answer .  She manages to mostly resist the urge to wear it around in her room, restricting jacket wearing time to when she’s trying to decide what to wear in the morning.

 

That Saturday,  K yungmi tells her parents she’s going out with Minseon and Yixiang, promising to be back by ten. Surprisingly, they don’t even question it, happy she’s settling in so well.  Kyungmi folds Junmyeon’s jacket in her arms and prays, as she heads out, no one looks up to notice it’s leather instead of wool.

 

K yungmi treads carefully along the sidewalk, unused to the slight heel of her shoes. She’d wanted to look good, wanted to impress. She isn’t so sure her outfit is all that impressive, but it isn’t the same dress she wore to the barbecue and that’s a start.

 

Kyungmi walks into the ice cream parlour at quarter to seven. Looking around for a discrete but visible booth to sit in, she sees Junmyeon’s already there. He’s staring so intently at his hands, she figures he hasn’t noticed her entrance.

 

Kyungmi slips into the booth across from Junmyeon, placing his jacket across the table. He startles, smiling when he sees it’s her, “You’re early,” he says, taking his jacket off the table and putting it on.

 

Kyungmi laughs, “So are you.”

 

Junmyeon’s smile turns bashful, as he looks away, “I figured, on the off chance you didn’t show I’d have lots of time to make up my mind about what to get as consolation.”

 

“Sure,” Kyungmi taps her fingers on against the tabletop, nails too bitten down to make a noise, “Should we head out now?” she says, “Or wait the extra few minutes.”

 

Junmyeon shrugs, pushing his lips together, “Let’s just go now, I mean, unless you want something?” he gestures to the menus beside them.

 

Kyungmi shakes her head, standing, “Maybe after, yeah?”

 

She smooths out her skirt as Junmyeon stands, hands flitting at her sides. He’s wearing nicer jeans today, neither rip nor stain to be found. Coupled with a pale polo and his leather jacket, he tows the line nicely between dressed up and upholding a reputation.

 

They don’t have far to go, the theatre being right next door, but for the few metres it takes them to get there Junmyeon insists on walking closer to the street. Inside the cinema’s packed, couples and teenagers and kids, “Maybe this was a bad idea,” Junmyeon leans over to whisper, “I don’t know what I was thinking, someone here’ll know us for sure.”

 

His breath brushes across her cheek and Kyungmi tries not to lean into him, “Live a little,” she winks, “We’re far enough away from the feeder neighbourhoods, maybe no one here knows us at all.”

 

He laughs sweetly, pulling back to a respectable distance again and getting in line, “What do you want to see?” Junmyeon asks, shuffling forward as the queue advances.

 

Kyungmi hums, “I don’t know,” she says. Based on posters alone she’s torn between what looks to be a simpering melodrama (always good for a laugh) or some kind of horror film about aliens (Kyungmi’s still dreams of flying cars), “How about _Mysterious Beasts from the Stars_? Sounds spooky.”

 

Junmyeon smiles, “Sure.”

 

They order their tickets, Junmyeon paying for both before Kyungmi can get out her purse, and make their way over to the theatre. They pick seats near the back, Junmyeon fidgeting as the lights start to dim.

 

By the time the overture’s finished, screen panning about the night sky and what looks like a crash site as well as some lovely suburban homes depicting perfect normality, Junmyeon looks like he might faint, face pale from the light of the projector and expression taught. Kyungmi glances away before he can catch her staring, turning her attention to the film.

 

It starts out peaceful, a young boy playing in his yard. All is well for the first fifteen minutes or so, suspense building as the boy tries to hide his new alien friend in his family’s garage much to his elder brother’s distress. It all comes crashing down on a stormy night, the alien growing tired of its captivity, and it starts attacking the family.

 

With her arm on the armrest between them, Kyungmi can feel Junmyeon tense up as the lightening flashes and the alien releases a blood curdling roar. She looks over again and he’s staring, wide eyed, at the screen, hands clenched in his lap, “Are you alright?” Kyungmi whispers.

 

Junmyeon jumps at her words, hands flexing, “Yeah, yeah, why?” he grimaces, cheeks still pale.

 

Kyungmi smiles, “It’s okay if you’re scared, you should’ve said something. We didn’t have to see this one.”

 

The alien chomps on the mother off-screen, shrieks filling the theatre, and Junmyeon jumps again breathing heavily, “I’m fine, really,” he says, turning his full attention back to the screen as if to prove it.

 

He’s definitely not fine. He even whimpers a little as the alien searches the house for the youngest child, hidden in the cupboards under the sink.  Kyungmi rolls her eyes,  _ so prideful _ , and pulls his right arm up onto the arm rest. He gives her a quizzical look before Kyungmi threads their fingers together, “You’re fine,” she says, giving his hand a squeeze  and turning back to the movie herself.

 

J unmyeon’s hand stays limp for a moment, blood rising on Kyungmi’s face and giving her the urge to mess with her fringe even if no one can see, before he squeezes back. Kyungmi can’t keep the smile off her face even as the alien escapes, leaving the youngest son alone and wailing for help.

 

▿

 

They don’t let go of each other’s hands for the rest of the night, strolling back home in the dusk, “ What’d you tell your parents anyway?” Junmyeon asks, sunset painting him a soft orange.

 

“I told them I was going out with Minseon and Yixiang,” she shrugs, “They seemed happy I was spending time with friends.”

 

Junmyeon’s ears turn red; Kyungmi hadn’t been trying to make him feel guilty, “ Don’t worry, I’ve lied to them about much worse things,” Kyungmi laughs,  squeezing Junmyeon’s hand  in hers .

 

H e doesn’t tense this time, fingers snaking between Kyungmi’s. They walk comfortably like that, talking about school and friends. It makes Kyungmi curious to meet the other Wolves, they all sound like a riot.

 

They slow down as they reach their neighbourhood, untangling their hands reluctantly. Kyungmi makes sure to walk close enough to Junmyeon that, if nothing else, her knuckles can brush his. They stop on the sidewalk between their houses, Junmyeon fidgeting with his mouth.

 

“Did you have fun?” he asks, bringing his hands together behind his back.

 

Kyungmi smiles, “Absolutely,” she sways on her feet, “We should definitely do this again sometime.”

 

Junmyeon sighs, “We sound so stodgy,” his hands migrate to his pockets, as he stares at the ground.

 

Kyungmi laughs to herself before stepping forward, “It’s just nerves,” she says, tilting Junmyeon’s chin up.

 

He turns red again, fully this time, the colour sneaking back under his collar, and Kyungmi wonders even more how far the tinge goes, “I’m not nervous,” Junmyeon stutters, “Why would I be nervous?”

 

Kyungmi lets go of his chin with a shrug, “I’ve been told I can be intimidating.”

 

“No way,” Junmyeon laughs, red deepening, “You’re really cute.”

 

“ I’m not cute ,” Kyungmi says, swooping  up to press her lips against Junmyeon’s cheek before she can talk herself out of it. His cheek’s as warm as the colour on them would suggest, slightly textured from years of acne.  He squeaks quietly, and Kyungmi pulls back with a chuckle, “but thank you.”

 

Junmyeon’s lips are parted, eyes wide, “You’re, uh, welcome,”  he swallows, closing his eyes and taking a centring breath, “You should come hang out with us sometime, you know, the Wolves. I think you’d get along great with Jungda,” he huffs a laugh, hand finding the nape of his neck, “and it doesn’t have to be weird with Minseon or anything. Sometimes,  the others still come to things.”

 

K yungmi smiles, “Sounds like fun.”

 

Junmyeon looks at his watch,  “ It’s almost ten; you should head in. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

 

“See you later, then,” Kyungmi waves, starting to walk up her path, “I wouldn’t mind getting in trouble though. As an aside,” she winks, stepping up to the door, and Junmyeon looks on with that same dumbstruck expression.

 

▿

 

Back at school, Kyungmi corners Yixiang before they head to the cafeteria for lunch, “You hang out with the Wolves?” she says, not bothering with pleasantries.

 

Yixiang looks over at her, confused, “Sometimes, why d’you ask?”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, unsure of how thick the ice she’s treading on is, “I was just talking with Junmyeon ‘cause he’s my neighbour apparently, and he mentioned something about it. I was curious.”

 

Yixiang smiles. She had looked terrified when Kyungmi had first stomped over to her, but now she’s at ease again, opening her locker to grab her lunch, “Junmyeon’s sweet. They all are really...” she laughs, “except Baekhee, but even she’s sweet when she thinks no one’s looking. And Seyeon,” she sighs dreamily, “She’s beautiful from the back, and cute from the front!”

 

Yixiang links their elbows, starting off for the cafeteria, “I love Minseon. She’s a wonderful friend, and gives her all, but...” she pauses, staring off for a second, “I think this whole feud between her and Baekhee has gone on long enough. They used to be so close, and I know Minseon was hurt a lot, but sometimes I feel like she insists on hating Baekhee and, by extension, those who picked her over Minseon, because she’s afraid to move past it.”

 

“What about Jongin and Yifan?” Kyungmi sighs, “Do you know how they feel about it?”

 

Yixiang shrugs, “We’ve never really talked about it, but I know they spend time with the Wolves too. Take from that what you will.”

 

“This is way more complicated than I thought a few weeks ago.”

 

Yixiang laughs at that, shoulders shaking both of them. They reach the cafeteria and Kyungmi looks in, Minseon staring at her food in their corner, “We’ve all been trying for years to get them to reconcile,” Yixiang says, face serious, “This is our last chance.”

 

▿

 

A few days later, Kyungmi gets a letter left in her family’s mail box. There’s no return address, no stamp, and her mother’s incredibly reluctant to let her open it, fearing who knows what. Kyungmi plucks the letter from her mother’s hand before she can protest, running up to her room with it held against her chest.

 

There are only two people it could be from, Junmyeon or Yixiang.

 

The envelope smells faintly of perfume, _so it’s probably from Yixiang then_. Kyungmi opens it eagerly, her mother surely pacing around downstairs thinking of all the ways she can sigh over her lost little girl once Kyungmi’s father gets home. Inside is a note, written in a sprawling, upward slanting hand:

 

_Kyungmi_ , it reads,  _I gave this letter to Junmyeonnie so he could give it to you, such a nice boy~. We’re going roller skating and I think you should come. Be my plus one if you’re worried about intruding. Come and see the sheep in wolves’ clothing, and help me figure out how to get Minseon to see them too._

 

_Lots of love, Yixiang._

 

_P.S. I’ll be able to take you, just make sure you can get to my house for 6 o’clock this Friday evening!_

 

A cute, little drawing of a field of flowers  lines the bottom, .  Kyungmi smiles, roller skating with Yixiang sounds like a lot of fun. And with the intent to turn Minseon around, it should be extra interesting.

 

▿

 

K yungmi’s parents don’t want to let her go. Her mother says she should focus on schoolwork, and her father agrees, “I thought you wanted to go to university, sweetheart?” he says, smile cloying, “How are you supposed to get into a good school if you’re out all the time?”

 

Kyungmi rolls her eyes, it’s barely October; there’s no reason to worry about grades this early in the year. She doesn’t say anything though, knowing it’s easier if they think she’ll listen.

 

Kyungmi bides her time, doing her homework in the living room so no one can say she skipped out on it, and announces she’s going to bed early with just enough grumpiness she knows her parents are fooled.

 

As soon as the door shuts, Kyungmi rushes to change her clothes. She wants to make sure she can make it to Yixiang’s in time. Kyungmi considers how Junmyeon might be getting there, but doesn’t want to worry Yixiang if she doesn’t show.  She trades in her dress for pants and a t-shirt, tucking it in, and taking her hair down. She pulls on her trainers and heads for the window. It’s a two storey drop, but, luckily for Kyungmi, her room backs on to a trellis, completely clear of foliage save for the untamed ivy that crawls up it.

 

She hikes her way down as quietly as possible, leaping the last few feet. She looks around, and, satisfied no one saw her, lights a smoke and  makes off for Yixiang’s.

 

▿

 

S omehow, Kyungmi makes it to Yixiang’s only somewhat late.  Yixiang seems surprised to see she came up the road on foot, but it’s a simple explanation before the air is cleared,

 

“My dad’ll drive us,” Yixiang says, sitting on the bottom of the stairs to lace her shoes. She has her own roller skates slung over her shoulder, laces striped lavender and a deeper purple with wheels to match.

 

“You look good,” she says, spinning Kyungmi around once her shoes are on and they’re waiting for her father to be ready, “These pants make your butt look nice.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyungmi laughs, grabbing Yixiang’s elbows once she starts getting dizzy, “It’s nice to switch things up every now and then. If I had it my way I’d probably never wear skirts.”

 

“No?” Yixiang says, swishing hers around.

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “I just like the security of knowing if I need to kick someone in the face they won’t see my underwear first,” she mimes a high kick.

 

Yixiang claps, laughing, “I guess that’s fair. It’s nice to dress up every now and then though right?”

 

“Yeah... for special occasions, sure,” Kyungmi concedes, thinking of the way her dresses floof when she spins, or the feeling of a hand on her thigh.

 

Yixiang pulls Kyungmi over by the shoulders, kissing her lightly on the cheek, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to us in ages.”

 

Kyungmi blushes under the praise, “ Nonsense ,” she says, as Yixiang’s father leans around the door frame to get their attention.

 

▿

 

The roller rink doesn’t look like much from outside, made up of unpainted cinder block and a single, flashing sign. Yixiang’s father drops them off, reminding them to not stay out too late before driving off.  Kyungmi can see Chanyeol’s car in the parking lot, hard to miss  even with the lot mostly full . She’s nervous, much to her chagrin, fingers itching to fix her hair.

 

Y ixiang links their arms, and pulls Kyungmi towards the building. Inside, the roller rink is much more impressive. Paisley carpeting and picnic tables surrounds the large, wood en track rink, cheerful music pumping through the whole joint. There’s a counter for boot rentals, and another for snacks;  Kyungmi’s impressed.

 

T he place is fairly busy, “It’s free skate night,” Yixiang explains, looking around for the others.

 

She must spot them, jerking suddenly and traipsing over towards the picnic tables.  Sitting at the table nearest the concession stand are Luhan, Jungda, Seyeon, and Zitao. None of them are wearing their jackets, discarded on benches and the table top, probably from the heat. Even with air conditioning the place is a little muggy from all the movement.

 

“Hey~” Yixiang calls, waving emphatically as she and Kyungmi get closer.

 

The Wolves wave back, Seyeon leaning over Luhan to stretch out closer to them, “Everyone,” Yixiang pulls Kyungmi behind her, as if she’s some big surprise, “I’d like you to meet someone.”

 

“Hi Kyungmi,” Luhan laughs with a wink, leaning back to get a better look at her position behind Yixiang.

 

Everyone laughs, Zitao slamming the table with his palm, and Yixiang huffs, “Thank you Han, now, as I was saying. Everyone this,” she brandishes Kyungmi out beside her, with a ‘ta-da’ hand movement, “Is Kyungmi.”

 

Kyungmi waves, and everyone waves back, “C’mon, grab a seat,” Zitao pats the bench next to him. He smiles,  and Kyungmi wouldn’t be surprised if he really did laugh like a kitten. Kyungmi sits, Yixiang taking a seat on the other side of the picnic table, nestling in close to Seyeon.

 

Jungda crawls into Zitao’s lap, holding out a hand for Kyungmi to take, “I’m Jungda,” she says, smile sly as Zitao tries to buck her off, “ I’ve heard so much about you.”

 

Something in the quirk of her lips at that makes Kyungmi self-conscious, “All good I hope?” she laughs.

 

Jungda slips off of Zitao’s lap, squishing into the space between him and Kyungmi before he shuffles over with an eye roll, “The best.”

 

“I hope you’re hungry!” Kyungmi looks over to see Jongin coming over to the table, arms laden with food. Close behind him are Junmyeon, Yifan, and Chanyeol. They all place trays down, burgers and fries and shakes and candy.

 

“No Baekhee?” Kyungmi whispers to Jungda.

 

Jungda smiles ruefully, “Nah, she’s just as bad as Minseon really,” she winks before yelling, “Hey Junnie~ come sit with me~”

 

Junmyeon looks over from where he’s half seated between Yixiang and Chanyeol already, complaint on his lips. When he sees Kyungmi, however, he straightens back up with an ‘anything for you Jungda’ and comes their way.

 

“He thinks he’s so coy,” Jungda laughs in Kyungmi’s ear, eyes bright as she pulls Junmyeon in between them with a peck on his cheek. Once Junmyeon sits down, she turns her attention to Jongin who’s wedged his way between her and Zitao, tugging his sleeve and stealing fries from his plate with a cackle.

 

“Kyungmi,” Junmyeon says, stretching over the table to grab them a tray, “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

 

K yungmi shrugs, “Yixiang invited me. It sounded like fun.”

 

“Can I tell you something?” he says, leaning in and setting Kyungmi’s heart into overdrive.

 

“Of course,” she replies, munching on a fry to give her hands something to do that isn’t touch him.

 

Junmyeon’s lips brush against her ear as he whispers, “I’m a terrible skater.”

 

“I’ll catch you if you fall,” Kyungmi laughs, elbowing him slightly and taking another fry.

 

“Promise?” Junmyeon holds out his pinkie, smile bashful.

 

Kyungmi links her pinkie with his, looking up into his eyes, “Promise.”

 

▿

 

Roller skating turns out to be as much fun as was promised. Kyungmi glides along the wood floor, Junmyeon behind her with his knees locked. Yixiang and Seyeon are pros, both of them doing tricks and swinging each other around to the music. Jungda seems more suited to roller derby than anything else, knees bent and crouching low as she speeds around, ruffling Jongin’s hair every time she passes him.

 

No matter how stiff Junmyeon is, Chanyeol is worse. He clings onto Yifan, knuckles white, while Yifan skates slowly backwards, leading him around the track. It’s quite the sight to behold, Chanyeol’s gangly legs jutting out every now and then to the peril of those next to him.  He’s been clinging to Yifan a lot tonight; Kyungmi wonders how Minseon interprets Chanyeol’s want  of Yifan’s attention as antagonistic.

 

“You’re doing fine,” Kyungmi slows down to skate next to Junmyeon, “I don’t know what you were worried about, I mean, look at Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol wipes out on the other side of the track, taking Yifan with him. Jongin, unable to redirect his trajectory in time, trips over them himself and falls. Jungda jumps over all three of them and continues on her way.

 

“This is the best I’ve ever done,” Junmyeon laughs. They take the corner, Kyungmi doing crossovers while Junmyeon takes it as more of a square, “Normally I’d be right with him, falling all over myself.”

 

Zitao comes up next to them, “You must be a good influence,” he laughs, and it really does sound like  a baby kitten.

 

The three man pile up has managed to right itself, Chanyeol now much redder than he was before. Kyungmi catches sight of Luhan over by the rental counter, leaning on it with one arm while the girl working the counter smacks her bubblegum. She rolls her eyes, “I haven’t done anything.”

 

As if to prove her point, Junmyeon fumbles, “Shit!” he squeaks. Kyungmi spins at the exclamation, just in time for him to tumble over her.

 

Zitao laughs again, this time Kyungmi’s less inclined to hear angels, and keeps on skating.

 

Junmyeon pushes himself up on his hands, face hovering over hers, “I’m sorry,” he says, red spreading down his neck again, “See what I mean, argh, are you okay?”

 

He tries to stand up on his skates and falls over again, Jungda wolf whistles from the other side of the track.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kyungmi laughs, wiping her hands on her pants, she hopes isn’t as red as he is, “Let me help you up.”

 

She doesn’t need to, Seyeon and Yixiang swooping in and grabbing Junmyeon by the arms. They don’t even slow down, using their momentum to get him back on his feet. Kyungmi hops on to her toe stops and follows after them.

 

“Thanks ladies,” he laughs, face getting redder.

 

“You lasted pretty long this time,” Seyeon says, butting her head against Junmyeon’s shoulder and making him wobble.

 

“Yeah,” Yixiang pipes in, stabilizing him with her hands on his shoulders, “Chanyeol wiped out before you did!”

 

They high five behind Junmyeon, and he sighs, Kyungmi catching back up to them, “How often do you guys do this?”

 

Seyeon shrugs, flipping her waist length ponytail, “Once a month-ish? Whenever it’s free.”

 

Yixiang laughs at that, grabbing Seyeon as the song switches and breaking off into a spin that makes Kyungmi kind of nervous just watching it.

 

“You wanna head off?” Kyungmi asks. She’s starting to feel way too hot from the skating, and Junmyeon looks like he might die if he trips again.

 

“Yes please,” Junmyeon speeds off towards the carpet taking a straight line through the curve, passing Jungda one last time as she bops him on the nose.

 

K yungmi follows him back to their table. Luhan and the girl working the counter now nowhere to be seen.  Skating on carpet is harder than skating on wood. Junmyeon slides his feet, slowly crawling along, while Kyungmi steps on her toe stops to catch up.

 

J unmyeon throws himself onto the bench, practically tearing off his skates. Kyungmi sits beside him, stretching her legs out and resting on the back wheels.  They sit in silence for a few minutes, content to listen to the music and watch the antics of their friends.  Junmyeon reaches over and places his hand over Kyungmi’s, looking over with a smile.

 

“You can head back on,” he says, “You don’t have to stay here for my sake.”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, careful not to jostle his hand, “I don’t mind; watching is just as much fun.”

 

She turns her palm over and links their hands together, “They look like they can handle themselves without us for a while anyway.”

 

Chanyeol and Yifan have moved over to a table right near the rink, Chanyeol panting as Yifan fans his face with a menu. Jungda’s skating circles around Jongin, both of them grinning madly, as Jongin tries to catch her. Zitao’s in a world of his own, standing off to the side of the track and fawning over the pictures on the wall.

 

“Where’d Seyeon and Yixiang go?” Kyungmi looks around, unable to see them anywhere on the rink.

 

Junmyeon shrugs, “I don’t know, Luhan dipped off too, but that’s normal. He’s really popular.”

 

Junmyeon turns red, “I found them,” he says, lifting his left hand to point across the room.

 

It’s hard to see in the dark, but Kyungmi can barely make out what seems to be Seyeon with her hands in Yixiang’s hair, they’re kissing, and there’s definitely some tongue action going on.

 

_She’s really sweet..._ _Beautiful from the back, and cute from the front!_

 

The sun comes out from behind a cloud and lights up Kyungmi’s world, “Ah,” she says, giving them what privacy she can, “Everything makes sense now.”

 

Junmyeon laughs, “They’re cute together, if a little reckless.”

 

▿

 

The rink closes up at eleven, and Kyungmi hopes her parents haven’t tried checking on her. They find Luhan as they’re getting ready to go, everything perfectly in place except for the giant hickey on the side of his neck. Jungda whistles, flicking him on it, and he hisses, “At least I’m getting some.”

 

She laughs, floating back into the group. It’s much cooler outside than it was in the building, crisp Autumn breeze coupled with a full moon. Kyungmi shivers, having forgotten a jacket, and hopes no one notices. She doesn’t know if she’d ever give Junmyeon’s jacket back a second time.

 

They all pile into Chanyeol’s car. It’s ridiculously unsafe, and there’s no way Kyungmi would ever hear the end of it if they got pulled over. As it is, Chanyeol takes the driver’s seat. In the back,  Jongin takes a window, Jungda clambering onto his lap.  Yixiang takes the middle with Seyeon on her lap, while Yifan takes the other window, Zitao left sitting on his, pouting. Luhan climbs over them all and sits on the divider, legs sprawling up onto the dashboard so Chanyeol can reach the stick. Junmyeon grabs Kyungmi’s hand and pulls her onto his lap where he’s taken his rightful spot in shotgun.

 

“Please remember to keep all limbs inside the ride at all times,” Luhan intones to an uproar of laughter.

 

“Don’t get us killed,” Seyeon adds on for good measure.

 

“Oh ye of little faith,” Chanyeol turns around to try and see out the back window so he can back out of the parking spot. Luhan ducks to the side, hair brushing Kyungmi’s cheek, and Seyeon slinks down lower in Yixiang’s lap while Chanyeol squints back before giving a thumbs up and putting the car in reverse.

 

Somehow they all make it home in one piece. Even as Jongin stares out the window with a look of pure pain every time they go over a rough patch in the road and Jungda bounces on his lap. One by one the car gets roomier, until it’s only Luhan, Kyungmi, and Junmyeon again. Luhan slips into the back at the first chance, but Kyungmi isn’t keen to move.

 

She finds herself nodding off, comfortable despite the cramp in her neck. Junmyeon strokes her knee absentmindedly; it’s soothing.

 

Kyungmi jerks awake when the car stops, prompting a chuckle from Chanyeol and Luhan, “Your castle, sleeping beauty,” Chanyeol says, earning himself a smack from Luhan and a glare from Junmyeon.

 

Kyungmi yawns, opening the door and stretching. Climbing off Junmyeon’s lap is harder than getting on was, and he has to hold her by the hips so she doesn’t fall into the road.  _That_ prompts a whole new round of jeering, which Kyungmi promptly flips the bird to. They fall back in laughter again.

 

They wave their goodbyes from the street, Chanyeol’s rear lights momentarily blinding in the darkness.

 

“See you in school?” Junmyeon says, surprised when Kyungmi doesn’t head up her path, but between their houses.

 

“Of course,” she smiles, “And hopefully outside of it too right?”

 

“Uh,” Junmyeon rubs his neck, “Yeah... You’re not... using the door?”

 

“I snuck out,” Kyungmi laughs as quietly as she can, not wanting to break the stillness of the night, “besides, even if I did have permission it’s hours past my curfew.”

 

Junmyeon reaches his door, “Take me out for dinner sometime soon okay?” Kyungmi says, partially just to watch him redden under his porch light.

 

“Only if you let me kiss you,” he blurts out, not even looking at her.

 

Kyungmi smiles, running over as Junmyeon unlocks his door and spinning him around. He backs into his door and she can feel his heart hammering through his shirt.

 

“It’s a deal,” Kyungmi pushes forward, leaning up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to his.

 

It’s awkward at first, Junmyeon frozen in surprise. He pulls back, taking Kyungmi by the shoulders, “I didn’t,” he fumbles mouth twitching, “I didn’t mean right now, I — ”

 

Kyungmi dives back in and this time he reciprocates, whimpering slightly as she takes his bottom lip between her teeth. It’s intoxicating, standing on Junmyeon’s doorstep where anyone could see, kissing him for all he’s worth. He moves one hand to her cheek, moving his thumb against her cheekbone, and now it’s Kyungmi’s turn to sigh. 

 

She goes to push her fingers into his hair and he pulls back again, “Kyungmi,” he whispers, pulling her forward by her jaw and placing his forehead against hers.

 

“Junmyeon,” she whispers back, smile creeping into her voice.

 

He kisses her forehead sweetly, pulling himself away, “Goodnight.”

 

Kyungmi licks her lips. Junmyeon looks so dishevelled, his cheeks red and his lips redder, “Goodnight,” she replies and watches his back as he walks inside.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi climbs into her room to find her mother sitting on her bed reading a book. Her heart jumps into her throat as her mother turns to look at her, “Finally decided to come home I see; I’m glad you’re in one piece.”

 

Kyungmi swallows, eyes on the floor, “Sorry.”

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it! You’re lucky to be unharmed, running around at this time of night,” her mother stands, eyes cold.

 

“We just went roller skating,” she tries to look anywhere but at her mother, “It was fun, and I got a ride home, it isn’t like I walked back.”

 

“Your father and I both said you couldn’t go. And then you lied to us,” her mother moves to the door, “Get some sleep. You’re grounded for a month. I don’t want you sneaking out on us; we’ll be checking up on you.”

 

Her mother slams the door, and Kyungmi falls onto her bed, not bothering to break her fall.  _Grounded? Grounded?!_ She punches the bed as hard as she can, frustration sweeping through her.  _Grounded._

 

▿

 

Grounded means no being allowed out of the house unless it’s for school or church. It means Kyungmi gets fifteen minutes to come home after school or else her restrictions will be worse, or extended. It means telling everyone at lunch she got caught sneaking out and then lying to Minseon about why. It’s odd, to come back to school and notice how Minseon’s friends and Baekhee’s friends gravitate towards each other in subtle ways, the two fighting girls completely oblivious.

 

A week or so in, Kyungmi starts exchanging notes with Yixiang. Since she isn’t able to take part in the planning stage of trying to get Minseon and Baekhee to forgive each other. The proposed plans range from simple (Zitao suggests they lock the two of them in a room together for a few hours and see what happens) to outlandish (Jungda wants to set Minseon and Baekhee up as pen pals but with false names and then surprise them by saying it was the two of them all along).

 

The month passes like that: in snippets of brainstorming and longing glances as the dismissal bell rings. Kyungmi thinks about trying to pass a message to Junmyeon, but she knows if she tries anything at home her mother will catch it, and she doesn’t quite want everyone at school to know how affected she is by him. She thinks maybe Junmyeon will send her a note, like he did before, but she never finds an unfamiliar piece of paper in her locker.

 

▿

 

Once Kyungmi has served her time, she finds herself swamped with school work. She manages to hang out with Minseon and Yixiang a couple of times, but only for a couple hours. For the first time in her life, Kyungmi finds herself wishing exams would come sooner and that Junmyeon would just look at her once, maybe.

 

On the last day of classes before Winter exams, Kyungmi walks up to the school to see it vandalized. Graffiti spans the front walls and there are egg shells at her feet. When she asks Minseon about it before class Minseon just rolls her eyes, “It was probably the Wolves. It’s the last day of classes, so they can’t get long term suspensions or detentions for it if they _do_ get caught. What better time, right?”

 

Kyungmi isn’t so sure she agrees, the words in the graffiti seeming far too hostile, but she doesn’t push it.

 

When she walks into the cafeteria to see Chanyeol sporting a black eye and Luhan a split lip, she knows it wasn’t them. Yifan looks concerned, checking over at the Wolves’ table under the pretence of looking up at the clock behind them. Minseon just tuts, “Vandalism _and_ fighting? What’s next? Arson?”

 

Kyungmi tries to catch Junmyeon’s attention, but he’s preoccupied, pressing a carton of chocolate milk to the side of Chanyeol’s face with a frown. Their whole table is uncharacteristically sombre.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi’s honestly surprised when she and Minseon walk into music class early to find Baekhee and Chanyeol already there. They had a normal tendency to skive, plus, with the entire left side of Chanyeol’s face still swelling, she’d figured _he_ at the very least wouldn’t want to be seen.

 

They’re over by the window, Baekhee softly dabbing Chanyeol’s face with a cold compress. Her face is soft, eyes worried as he holds her hand to his face. He hisses at the pressure, pulling back and Baekhee clicks her teeth, running a hand through his hair.

 

Kyungmi feels Minseon tense up beside her. She grabs Minseon’s wrist, shaking her head and trying to convey a ‘don’t do anything rash.’ Minseon pulls out of the grip, refusing to meet Kyungmi’s eyes. She tugs on her skirt and walks forward, “Baekhee, Chanyeol,” she says curtly, “fancy seeing you here.”

 

Baekhee laughs, face turning back to its regular coldness, “Yeah, it’s like we go here or something.”

 

She pushes harder against Chanyeol’s cheekbone and he hisses again, croaking, “Baek, please.”

 

Baekhee takes her hand away from his face, “Sorry,” she hands him the cold compress and turns her full attention to Minseon.

 

“Well, you’d hardly know. It’s not like you’re ever in class,” Minseon steps closer, eyes more on Chanyeol than Baekhee.

 

Baekhee shrugs, “Most of the time we have better things to do,” she smirks, and Minseon clenches her fists.

 

Kyungmi looks to Chanyeol who looks back at her. _Do something!_ His eyebrows plead, right eye full of concern and left eye swollen shut. Kyungmi steps up to Minseon, pulling her back by the elbow, “Just leave it, yeah? Let’s go set up for theory.”

 

Minseon sighs, but, thankfully, complies. As they wander to the other side of the room, Kyungmi glances over her shoulder at Chanyeol who gives a wink before wincing, and Baekhee rushes back over to sooth him.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi borrows the house phone that night, calling Yixiang to tell her what happened.

 

“Mmm,” Yixiang hums, chomping on something over the line, “That sounds pretty par for the course, but she was more focused on Yeol?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi twists the phone cord around her thumb, “It was weird, I mean, she was talking to Baekhee but she was looking at Chanyeol.”

 

Yixiang hums again, “Minseon always has been weirdest around Chanyeol, well, after Baekhee of course.”

 

They fall into silence, Kyungmi listening to the muffled strains of a TV through the earpiece, “Xiang,” she says, thoughts inevitably turning to next door, “Would you happen to have Junmyeon’s number?”

 

“I think I do somewhere,” Kyungmi can hear Yixiang shuffling around, probably looking for her address book, “Why?”

 

Kyungmi shrugs even though Yixiang can’t see it, “Well, he’s my neighbour should I not try and be friends with him?”

 

Yixiang laughs, “Friends, huh? Don’t even try that with me, you were practically drooling the whole night we went skating.”

 

Kyungmi plays with her fringe, pouting, “I’m not that bad... am I?”

 

“Terrible,” Yixiang coos, “and really cute. Plus he was just as bad. Our Junmyeonnie’s always has had a thing for girls who could kick his ass.”

 

Kyungmi leans back, movement pulling the cord off her thumb, “I know,” she pauses, “I mean, I know he likes me too. We kinda went on a date even before skating. I kissed him, you know, coming back home from skating. It’s a good thing my mother was lying in wait in my bedroom and not the front room; I’d be dead.”

 

The line goes dead for a few moments before Yixiang’s voice comes back in with a shout, “No way, no way, oh man,” she laughs, “You’re too much. That’s so damn cute, I want to puke.”

 

“Yeah, but then I got grounded and busy and we can’t really interact at school because of Minseon and I haven’t talked to him since that night and what if he hates me now?” Kyungmi blurts, the slow simmer of anxiety that’s been building in her chest every time she sees Junmyeon or his house bursting out her mouth.

 

“Breathe,” Yixiang says, voice soothing, “Junmyeon is incapable of hate, for one. And he was really mooning, it was worse than Jongin was when Junmyeon was seeing Jungda a couple of years ago. You’re both probably too busy giving each other wistful stares when the other isn’t looking to notice, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“By the way, I found his number, so get off the phone with me as soon as I give it to you, and call your boytoy.”

 

Yixiang lists off the digits, voice vibrating with excitement, “Tell him I approve,” she says, hanging up before Kyungmi can get another word in.

 

Kyungmi sighs, hanging up her own phone as the dial tone sets in. She’s nervous now, no matter what Yixiang thinks. _But how bad can it be? Worst case scenario: rejection, right?_ Kyungmi can handle letting go if she has to. She takes a deep breath, _in through the nose, out through the mouth,_ before picking up the phone again and dialling the numbers Yixiang had just given her.

 

▿

 

“Hello?” Junmyeon’s mother answers the phone, “Who is it?”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Kim, it’s, uh, this is Kyungmi... from next door. I was wondering, could Junmyeon come to the phone?” Kyungmi flicks her fringe out of her eyes, trying not to sound too interested.

 

“Ah, Kyungmi, so nice to hear from you. Let me get Junmyeonnie for you,” Kyungmi hears the phone being placed down before his mother yells a muffled, “Junmyeon~ phone for you,” in the background.

 

She hears the thump of some stairs and mumbling before the sound crackles, phone being picked up again, “Hello?” Junmyeon answers, sounding almost surprised someone’s calling for him.

 

“Hi Junmyeon,” Kyungmi says, smile forming at the sound of his voice.

 

“Kyungmi?” he sounds even more surprised now, “What, uh, why are you calling? I didn’t know you had our number... not that you aren’t allowed to call I—” he trails off.

 

“I got it from Xiang,” Kyungmi bites her lip, wishing she could see him and communicate non-verbally, “I wanted to call because, well, I miss you I guess. I don’t know, I, mother caught me sneaking back in after we went roller skating and then she grounded me for the whole month and then I got busy. I just wanted to talk to you,” she sighs, flipping her bangs again.

 

“Oh,” Junmyeon laughs cutely, “I, uh, I missed you too... I thought you regretted, you know, how we parted that night. I didn’t want to pester you.”

 

Kyungmi can hear Yixiang laughing at her in the back of her mind, “No, I liked that part,” she starts to wrap the cord back around her thumb, “I thought you were mad at me.”

 

“What for?” Junmyeon sounds affronted.

 

“I don’t know... not speaking to you? Especially after kissing you like that,” she sighs, “Xiang said I was being silly, thinking you thought that way.”

 

“Well she’s right,” Kyungmi can hear Junmyeon’s fingers tapping against a table, “You were being terribly silly.”

 

The lapse into silence, Kyungmi content to take in the ambient noise for a little while. Her thoughts turn back to Minseon, “Oh!” she says, probably startling Junmyeon, “What happened to Chanyeol’s face? It was really swollen this afternoon.”

 

“Ah,” Junmyeon hisses, “We got into a bit of a mix-up before school. Some group from another school were putting up graffiti and stuff. They tried to break a couple of windows and we intercepted them. Everyone but Chanyeol and Luhan got out unscathed; they weren’t keen on sticking around once they saw we meant business.”

 

“Does this kind of thing happen often?”

 

“Often enough, yeah,” Junmyeon sighs, “It comes and goes.”

 

Kyungmi’s mother calls her into the dining room for dinner, “Listen, Junmyeon, I have to go, but we should go out again, okay?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I’m glad you called, Kyungmi.”

 

“Me too,” her mother calls again, more incessant this time, “Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Kyungmi hangs up, wiping her hands on her skirt and calling back to let her mother know she’s heard her.

 

▿

 

With Winter break comes Winter weather. Minseon seems excited, planning excursions for all five of them at least once a week.

 

“I’m a Spring baby,” she says, round cheeks red from the wind and eyes bright under her knit cap, “but I love the Winter.”

 

“Well I’m a Winter baby,” Kyungmi huffs, shivering through her wool coat, “and I hate it.”

 

Seeing Junmyeon more helps, even if he’s almost as infuriating as Minseon when it comes to the weather. Junmyeon takes her out skating, a poor idea considering how well he’d done on a track, and those skates were blunt.

 

The rink is thinning out, younger children heading home as the sun sets. Junmyeon’s let his hair flop down, a toque on his head and his leather jacket swapped out for something much more practical. He and Kyungmi have matching scarves, his pulled up over his nose, because when they left he insisted on bundling her up.

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kyungmi says, watching Junmyeon lace up his skates.

 

He looks up at her, smile bunching his cheeks and scarf muffling his voice, “Yeah, why not?”

 

“I don’t wanna be held responsible if you crack your head open,” she pushes his head slightly, moving it to the side with hardly any resistance.

 

He laughs, “I promise, no permanent bodily harm, happy?”

 

Kyungmi crosses her arms, “No.”

 

Junmyeon stands, wobbling a little on his blades, and holds out a hand. Kyungmi takes it, “I mean it, the first time you fall we’re done.”

 

“Alright, alright,” he concedes, leading her over to the rink.

 

They’re fine, skating lazily around the rink holding hands. Junmyeon’s much better at taking corners on ice than he was indoors, crossovers still eluding him. Just as he starts to get confident, someone jostles into them. Junmyeon teeters off balance, and Kyungmi reaches out to steady him. She drags him off the ice, as the man who bumped into him laughs, holding him up by the armpits.

 

When they reach the benches again, Junmyeon’s bright red, “That was embarrassing,” he moans, shoving his face into his ungloved hands.

 

“You did really well,” Kyungmi pats his back, “if it weren’t for that jack-ass we’d still be fine.”

 

Junmyeon pulls his scarf up again, nuzzling into it, “You wanna get some hot chocolate or something?” he asks, looking the other way.

 

“Sure,” Kyungmi smiles, unlacing her skates and getting her boots back on while Junmyeon does the same.

 

They walk off towards the nearest café. Junmyeon keeps his hands in his pockets and Kyungmi slips her arm through the crook of his elbow, dipping in to kiss his cheek, “I can practically hear you brooding,” she laughs, “You looked cool, I promise.”

 

Junmyeon laughs, “Didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s a sin to lie?”

 

Kyungmi elbows him playfully and he jostles back, the cloud’s gone from over his head and that’s all she’d been trying to accomplish in the first place.

 

When they reach the café, Kyungmi pulls them over into a booth by the window in the corner. They shed their outer layers, piling hats and coats closest to the window, “Hot chocolate?” Junmyeon asks as Kyungmi slides into the booth.

 

Kyungmi nods, “Yes please,” fidgeting some warmth back into her toes.

 

Junmyeon comes back a few minutes later, drinks in hand. He sets them down on the table and goes to sit across from Kyungmi, “What are you doing?” she says, staring at him unwaveringly as he pauses.

 

“Sitting down?” he looks at her, down at the table and back up again.

 

“Over there?” she raises her eyebrows.

 

“Yes...?” he furrows his.

 

Kyungmi pats the space next to her, “No...?”

 

Junmyeon smiles, shoulders slumping. He pushes his drink across the table and moves over to sit beside Kyungmi, “Why not, huh?”

 

Kyungmi shrugs, “It’s awkward to hold someone’s hands across a table, what do you take me for?”

 

As if to prove her point she grabs Junmyeon’s hand, taking a sip of her hot chocolate with a pout she can’t help from slipping into. Junmyeon smiles, playing with her fingers, “You really are cute, don’t deny it.”

 

Kyungmi scoffs, but Junmyeon’s grin just gets wider. He leans closer until the tip of his nose, still cold from outside, touches Kyungmi’s cheek. She pulls away, pushing against his chest lightly, “Stop that, you’re cold.”

 

He sits back, stupid grin still on his face, “See? Cute~”

 

▿

 

Winter turns to Spring, and Spring turns Yixiang into a restless mess.

 

“We’re running out of time,” she says, having called an emergency meeting at her house for everyone but Baekhee and Minseon, “The school year’s almost up and then there’s nothing we can do but live in this purgatory forever.”

 

“I think you’re overreacting,” Zitao says, munching on a cookie from the tray Yixiang’s mother had made them, “My idea’s still the best, we haven’t even tried it.”

 

“I don’t see how you think that would end well,” Luhan rolls his eyes, “You’ve been watching too many romances.”

 

“I still say we just stage an intervention and tell them they’re being ridiculous,” Seyeon says, legs in Zitao’s lap.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause that’ll end any better,” Jungda laughs, “I can see it now... ‘hey Minseon, Baekhee, I know you guys have been fighting for years but we’re all still friends so get it together’ we all know how strong Minseon is, I’d rather keep my head.”

 

“Soccer season starts soon, doesn’t it?” Yifan asks, looking to Luhan who nods.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Well, you’re on the boys’ team, Minseon’s on the girls’ that’s a start isn’t it?”

 

“Somehow I don’t think Luhan’s the best person to turn this over to,” Yixiang butts in, “No offence Han, you’re just... terrible when it comes to tact.”

 

“There’s no way to ease them into it,” Junmyeon says, Chanyeol napping with his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, “We’ve tried that, they get hostile really quick.”

 

Kyungmi sighs, letting the conversation flow on around her. In a way they’re all right, there doesn’t seem to be any way Minseon and Baekhee will reconcile on their own, and they’re running out of time. Minseon must still feel some kind of connection to Baekhee though, they were close before and it’s been years so surely the ire would have faded if she didn’t care... there has to be a way.

 

There has to be, but no one seems to be able to think of it. At this rate they really will be best off locking the two of them in a room together and hoping something comes of it.

 

▿

 

Kyungmi stays over at Yixiang’s that night with the rest of the girls. It’s nice to finally be able to spend some time with Seyeon and Jungda.

 

As soon as the boys leave and the place is cleaned up, they head to Yixiang’s room. It’s smaller than Minseon’s but the bed is bigger, taking up a good half of the living space in the room. Seyeon leaps onto it like she belongs there, and she probably does.

 

Jungda opens the window and grabs a smoke, Kyungmi heads over to her as she lights it, “Can I bum one off you?” she asks.

 

Jungda raises an eyebrow, “You smoke?” she sounds dubious, “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi rolls her eyes, “You gonna be stingy?”

 

Jungda laughs, reaching into her pack for another one, “Here,” she hands one over, grabbing Kyungmi by the chin and lighting Kyungmi’s cigarette with her own. She leans back, blowing out a smoke ring, “I shoulda guessed though, Junmyeon likes his ladies dangerous.”

 

Kyungmi blushes, trying not to choke on the smoke, “I don’t know if ‘dangerous’ is the right word to describe me,” she laughs.

 

Jungda shrugs lips tilting up, “You’ve got that air about you though, I can dig it.”

 

Kyungmi smiles, trying to blow a smoke ring and failing, before looking back at what Yixiang and Seyeon are up to.

 

Seyeon’s reading some kind of trashy paperback on her stomach while Yixiang rests her head on Seyeon’s shoulder, not even reading.

 

“They’re cute,” Kyungmi sighs, and Jungda laughs.

 

“More like nauseating, but sure, a rose by any other name right?”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi finishes her smoke, Jungda taking the butt and putting it back in her case, “Did you guys use to do this with Minseon and Baekhee?”

 

Jungda’s smile turns sad, “Yeah, all the time. I miss Minseon a lot and I love Baekhee, but they can both be so frustrating. They use to be like that,” she jerks her head towards Yixiang and Seyeon who have dissolved into hand holding and low voices, “but then something just broke and, well, you know how it is.”

 

“Yeah,” Kyungmi scuffs her toes along the carpet.

 

“I’m tired of moping about it, sneaking around and feeling like someone died,” Jungda sighs, blowing her hair out of her face, “We gotta put Taozi’s plan in place asap.”

 

“Sure,” Seyeon grins, looking up from the bed, “but first you gotta let me do your hair.”

 

She sticks her foot up, pointing it at Jungda who laughs, “No way, mess with your own hair missy.”

 

Seyeon sticks her tongue out, turning to Yixiang with a whine, “Maybe Kyungmi’ll let you mess with her hair,” Jungda says, voice thick with mirth.

 

Seyeon looks over at Kyungmi, face filled with so much optimism it’s almost hard to turn her down, “No way, no way,” Kyungmi shakes her head emphatically, _almost._

 

Seyeon flops back, puppy eyes fixed once again on her girlfriend, “Fine,” Yixiang says, ruffling Seyeon’s hair, “but nothing crazy okay?”

 

“I promise,” Seyeon perks up, rubbing her hands together.

 

▿

 

The first thing the do in the morning is unwrap Yixiang’s hair. Kyungmi changes while Seyeon and Yixiang head off to the washroom, Jungda still laying in bed. Jungda bolts up as they hear a shriek, smile spreading, “Three guesses,” she says before laying back down.

 

Seyeon comes back first, hands over her mouth. Jungda tackles her, “How bad’d you screw up Yeonnie?”

 

“I think she’s gonna dump me,” Seyeon moans, crawling into Jungda’s arms.

 

“It can’t be that bad,” Kyungmi scoffs, as Yixiang mopes through the doorway.

 

“My mum’s gonna kill me,” she wails.

 

As Kyungmi looks over, her jaw drops. Yixiang’s hair is bright pink, curled at the edges, “How’d you even manage that?” Jungda laughs, knuckles rubbing the top of Seyeon’s hair.

 

“I don’t know!” Seyeon yells, “It was just supposed to tinge it brown.”

 

“I think it looks cool,” Jungda crawls across the bed on her knees and fluffs Yixiang’s dusty rose hair.

 

“I’m glad you approve,” Yixaing laughs, sitting up a little and motioning for Seyeon to come closer, “And I’m not mad at you, well, I’m kinda miffed, but that’ll fade once my parents are done trying to kill me for this.”

 

“I guess I need more practice,” Seyeon says, playing with Yixiang’s fingers.

 

“Maybe you should stick to practising on wigs for a while,” Kyungmi jabs, falling into everyone’s preferred show of affection and ruffling Seyeon’s hair.

 

They all laugh, Seyeon sticking her foot out again, but unable to stretch so she can get to Kyungmi.

 

“I’m hungry~” Jungda croons, “Let’s get Xiangxiang a veil so we can eat in peace.”

 

Seyeon kicks her, and Yixiang laughs, “I’d rather get this over with, I think.”

 

▿

 

Yixiang becomes the talk of the school, people stop and gawk as she walks by, and Luhan manages to slip her a discrete thumbs up during lunch. Minseon asks her what happened, “I felt like a change,” she replies, before looking at Kyungmi conspiratorially.

 

“That’s one hell of a change,” Jongin laughs, and Kyungmi figures he probably knows the real story.

 

“It’s no good to be stagnant,” Yixiang bats back, “No good can come from falling into a rut,” she looks at Minseon for the last part, Minseon shaking her head like she doesn’t know what Yixiang’s on about.

 

“What’s the status of Operation Honey Peach?” Kyungmi asks as she finds Junmyeon sitting on his steps on her way back home, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous name. Zitao’s plan, Zitao’s name.

 

Junmyeon shrugs, Kyungmi taking a seat next to him, “I think we have the basics down, just need to set a time and place,” he sighs, looking up from where he’s cleaning his shoes, “Do you think this’ll really work?”

 

Kyungmi shrugs back, “I think it’s the best shot we have. This’ll at least force them to talk to each other.”

 

“I just don’t want it to end in another fight,” he looks back down at his shoes, “I never knew them before, but I see how much it hurts everyone, Minseon and Baekhee included.”

 

Kyungmi wraps her arm around his, bonking him on the shoulder with her head, “It’ll all work out. It has to.”

 

Junmyeon looks down at her, “Yeah,” he says before smiling and swooping down to kiss her forehead. He pulls back a little, nosing her temple, “You should head inside.”

 

“I’m comfy,” Kyungmi sighs, extricating herself from Junmyeon. He’s right though, her mother still doesn’t like them being around each other. Kyungmi just hopes she isn’t keen on being nosey today.

 

▿

 

“Minseon, Kyungmi, Yixiang!” Jongin calls, running over to them after school, “Wanna head over to Yifan’s? He’s got this new sound system and he said I should invite you guys over, and then we can chill at Mr Freeze.”

 

Jongin is a wonderful actor; Kyungmi doesn’t think they could’ve picked a better catalyst for their side of Operation Honey Peach. The plan is to ‘coincidentally’ show up at Mr Freeze at the same time as the Wolves, forcing Minseon and Baekhee to be near each other. Then Jungda and Yixiang find someway to get Minseon and Baekhee both in the washroom, and then lock them in. Profit.

 

They aren’t supposed to be at Mr Freeze until closer to five, so Yifan suggested they come to his and hang out first. Kyungmi doesn’t know the details of the Wolves’ side of the plan.

 

They pull up in front of Yifan’s to find him desperately scrubbing at the siding of his house. He looks panicked, soap slopping onto his pants in his haste to clean off whatever was there. Minseon frowns, and Kyungmi can’t help but follow suit. There are broken bottles on his porch and Kyungmi sees some faded paint on the sidewalk, she can’t quite make out what it use to say.

 

“Fan?” Minseon calls, running up to his porch.

 

“Oh, hey guys,” Yifan calls back, voice wavering.

 

Minseon stops cold as she reaches his top step. As the rest of them approach, Kyungmi sees why. Emblazoned across the front of Yifan’s house are a variety of slurs, “Who did this?” Minseon whispers, voice venomous, “Do you know who did this?”

 

The side Yifan’s scrubbing is mostly gone, much like the sidewalk, but the other half is still clear, _Faggot,_ it reads. Kyungmi feels sick.

 

Yifan slips onto his bum, running a soapy hand through his hair before shaking his head at himself, “No,” he says, “does it matter?”

 

“Of course it fucking matters,” Yixiang runs up next to him, pulling him into a hug.

 

Jongin grabs the sponge from where Yifan’s let it sink back into his bucket, “We might have to cancel our Mr Freeze plans,” he says, clearly not upset at the prospect of missing out on ice cream, but the rest of it.

 

“We gotta fix this before my parents come home,” Yifan mumbles, face pressed against Yixiang’s chest.

 

Kyungmi grabs Minseon’s hand; she’s shaking, “If the Wolves had anything to do with this...”

 

“I’m sure they didn’t, Minseon,” Kyungmi rubs her back.

 

“How can you be so sure?” Minseon’s eyes well up.

 

Kyungmi thinks of Chanyeol holding on to Yifan for dear life at the roller rink, of Zitao napping in his lap, of Seyeon and Yixiang, “I just am,” she settles, pushing Minseon’s hair back from her forehead, “one hundred per cent.”

 

Jongin heads over to the other side of the porch, as a familiar car turns the corner. Kyungmi assumes this was part of their plan. Drive past Yifan’s and lull Baekhee into a false sense of security when she sees the five of them all there. Obviously, it backfires.

 

The car jerks to a stop, Chanyeol killing the engine, and the Wolves pile out. Some wide eyed, some murderous. None of them even bother with the doors, leaping over the edges of the convertable.

 

“Oh fuck,” Minseon says, turning her back to them and using Kyungmi as a shield.

 

Chanyeol stomps up the walkway, leaving the car in the middle of the street, his face set the grimmest Kyungmi’s ever seen it, “Who did this?” he snarls, echoing Minseon from before.

 

Yifan leans back from Yixiang, eyes red and cheeks ruddy, “I don’t know,” Chanyeol kneels down, pulling Yifan into his own embrace, “I don’t know,” Chanyeol kisses his temple while Yixiang runs a hand through their hair before walking over to Seyeon, leaning against the car with a drawn face.

 

“Hey,” Junmyeon brushes his hand against Kyungmi’s as he walks over to help Jongin.

 

“Hey,” she tries to smile back at him, face not wanting to cooperate.

 

Minseon looks between them, face confused, “You all seem very comfortable with each other,” she laughs wetly, “but I thought... Chanyeol...”

 

Kyungmi follows her gaze to where Chanyeol and Yifan are engaged in a much steamier kiss. Surprisingly, it’s Baekhee who speaks up next, “You two are together?” she asks, throwing a glance over to Minseon before back at the boys.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, Yifan looking much more stable, “Why d’you sound so surprised Baek, you know I’m gay.”

 

“Well, yeah, but I thought Yifan was seeing Minseon,” she says Minseon’s name with a softness Kyungmi hadn’t been expecting.

 

Minseon, meanwhile, gapes, “ _I_ thought _you_ were dating Chanyeol,” she moves away from Kyungmi, pointing at Baekhee.

 

“What?” Baekhee turns her face to Minseon, “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

 

“No more ridiculous than my dating Yifan,” Minseon scoffs, crossing her arms.

 

They stand there in silence for a few moments, closer than Kyungmi’s seen them get without spitting at each other.

 

Baekhee fiddles with her hands, eyes casting down, “I thought... I thought you...” she starts tearing up.

 

They’re both crying, Kyungmi looks around to see if anyone knows what’s going on but they all look just as lost as she does.

 

“Baek...” Minseon wails, running over to pull her into a hug.

 

“Minnie...” Baekhee cries back, arms snaking around her.

 

Luhan falls off his seat on the fence, Seyeon slaps Yixiang’s face towards them, Jongin slips in the excess water from where he was scrubbing, Junmyeon freezes soap dripping onto his knees, Zitao just collapses where he stands butt hitting the grass with a thump, and Jungda makes an ungodly croaking sound.

 

Kyungmi looks around again, jaw dropping. Chanyeol and Yifan look at each other, “Am I right in guessing somehow we could’ve solved this years ago by just coming clean?” Chanyeol laughs, shocking everyone else into movement again.

 

Yifan elbows him in the ribs, Chanyeol spluttering. When Kyungmi looks back towards Minseon and Baekhee they’re locked at the lips, Baekhee practically melting into Minseon. Yixiang shrieks, “I can’t believe you were a lesbian this whole time!” she drags Seyeon over to them by the hand, pushing them apart so she can hug Minseon, “I’ve been sneaking around with Seyeon and you’ve been having this big lesbian drama and I didn’t even know?!”

 

Seyeon’s spinning Baekhee around in a back hug, “I always knew you were my favourite,” she says while Baekhee laughs.

 

“Well _I_ can’t believe you’re trying to keep me from making up for lost time,” Minseon slips out of Yixiang’s arms, rushing over to grab Baekhee away from Seyeon.

 

Junmyeon’s arms slide around Kyungmi’s waist as Minseon and Baekhee fall back into the grass, “Who knew hate crime could be a catalyst for positive change?” he chuckles into her ear.

 

“Yeah,” she leans into him, his chest is solid and that only serves as a reminder that she hasn’t gotten him naked yet, “and we didn’t even have to lock them in a bathroom together.”

 

“I think this goes to show the importance of _communication_ in relationships,” Jungda laughs, tugging on Minseon’s ankle to stress ‘communication’ before running up to the porch away from any possible retaliation.

 

“Let’s just leave them,” Luhan says, gesturing towards Yifan’s door, “We should focus on cleaning this up.”

 

A couple of hours and three buckets of water later, everyone sits on the porch in a general state of content despite the unease of the situation.

 

“We did it,” Yixiang sighs, running her hand over Seyeon’s cheek as Seyeon rests with her head in Yixiang’s lap, “We got the gang back together.”

 

“What I wanna know is when do we get jackets?” Jongin asks, laughing as Jungda spins around to smack him over the head.

 

“Hey,” Zitao says, legs in Jungda’s lap, “it’s not too late, you guys wanna go to Mr Freeze?”

 

His suggestion is met with boos and laughs, “I don’t know Taozi, it’s been a taxing afternoon,” Baekhee laughs, her stomach growls afterwards and she sheepishly continues, “I could really go for a burger though.”

 

END

 

 


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just companion smut, you don't have to read it. the story's fine and complete without it.

“Are you sure you want this?” Junmyeon says, closing his bedroom door.

 

Kyungmi scoffs, “Yes, I’m sure I want this.”

 

Kyungmi has never been so sure about anything in her life, in fact. Ever since Minseon and Baekhee made up there’s been a drastic increase in sexual tension among Kyungmi’s friends, and she’s not immune. Kyungmi grabs Junmyeon by the collar of his shirt and drags him over to sit on his bed, “Do _you_ want this?” she asks, moving in to sit on his lap.

 

Junmyeon laughs, hands coming up to hold her hips steady, “Yes, very much.”

 

She brushes his fringe back from his forehead, smiling as his soft strands of hair flip through her fingers before leaning in to kiss him. Kissing Junmyeon has become familiar, but in no way a chore. He cups her face in his hands, as she sucks his bottom lip between her teeth. She bites down a little and he groans, just like she knew he would, becoming just pliable enough Kyungmi can push him over onto his back.

 

They’ve never gone further than this, fully clothed romps and delicate hickeys. But today Kyungmi hopes to melt all her sexual frustrations away. Junmyeon stares up at the ceiling as Kyungmi pulls away, the pretty redness on his face already spreading.

 

Kyungmi reaches for the bottom of his shirt, tugging it out of his pants, “I want to see how far that red spreads,” she says, grinning up at him, “Have for a while actually.”

 

Junmyeon’s blush deepens, “Let me help you,” he sits up a little, easing the slide of his shirt up his torso. The first sight Kyungmi’s met with is a slight dusting of hair leading beneath his waistband, “What a cute belly button,” she says, laughing as he protests and bending down to kiss just below it.

 

Junmyeon twitches, “That tickles,” he says, moving a hand to try and push Kyungmi away.

 

The view’s tantalizing, but it’s not enough. Kyungmi pushes his shirt up slowly, dragging her hands across his chest. He’s solid, strong but not overly sculpted, abs definitely able to be felt but barely visible, “Arms up,” she says, leaning over Junmyeon to push his shirt all the way off.

 

He complies readily, taking the shirt from her as it passes his shoulders and leaning up for another kiss. Kyungmi breaks it first, pushing Junmyeon down by the shoulders and moving to nip at his neck. He groans again, hands coming back to her hips, pushing her skirt up as they move to her waist.

 

“Kyungmi,” he breathes. With Junmyeon spread out beneath her, Kyungmi can hardly hold back, arousal thrumming through her from top to bottom.

 

“Patience,” she says, mouthing her way down to his collar bones. She pulls back, hands rubbing the planes of his chest, to see the red streaking from his face to just above his nipples. She traces it, “Cute,” she leans down grazing her teeth over his right nipple before soothing it with her lips.

 

Junmyeon bucks, his thigh pushing up against Kyungmi’s core. She groans into his chest, pushing herself down against him in retaliation. She moves her mouth back up to his neck, hands fumbling with his belt.

 

He pushes her back, sitting up, “Let me,” he says, slipping his pants off without a second thought. He’s half-hard in his briefs and Kyungmi can feel herself blushing. He gets back on the bed, pulling Kyungmi into his lap again, this time she’s the one who ends up on her back.

 

Kyungmi laughs, “If you want to get me out of this you’re going about it all wrong,” he slides his hands up her skirt, caressing her knees before coming to stop at her thighs. Each movement of his fingers sending jolts to Kyungmi’s gut.

 

“Is that so?” he says, ducking beneath her skirt. He kissing up the inside of her thighs, and Kyungmi hisses as he stops.

 

She can feel his breath puffing against the joint of her hip, “Are you laughing at me?” she says, trying to fold her skirt back far enough that she can see his face.

 

Something hot and wet pokes at her clit through the fabric of her panties, “Shit,” she yelps, pushing Junmyeon back with her foot.

 

_Now_ he’s laughing, “What, you didn’t like that?”

 

Kyungmi spins, “Unzip me, you bastard.”

 

Junmyeon complies, taking the longest time ever to pull the zipper of her dress down, “You’re so beautiful,” he says, kissing at her neck before following the zipper with his mouth.

 

“And you’re taking too long,” Kyungmi shimmies out of her dress as soon as she can, unhooking her bra and throwing it at Junmyeon’s smug face.

 

When she turns back to face him, he just stares, biting on his lip, “What?” she says, suddenly feeling self-conscious under his gaze, “You’ve never seen breasts before?” Kyungmi’s are slightly larger than average at best, and a little lopsided, the right bigger than the left. She doesn’t think they’re anything special.

 

Junmyeon swallows, hands reaching out to pull Kyungmi back into his lap, “No, I have,” he says, ducking down to press a kiss against her sternum, “Just, not yours.”

 

Kyungmi wants to roll her eyes, but he takes them so carefully in hand she finds herself at a bit of a loss. Junmyeon sucks a bright red spot above her left nipple, “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbles into her skin before tonguing at the nipple below.

 

Her nipple hardens under his ministrations, he brings his thumb up to rub lightly across the other and Kyungmi moans. She tangles one hand into his hair, revelling at the whimper he makes when she tugs a little at the strands, “So fucking gorgeous,” Junmyeon kisses across her chest and takes her right nipple into his mouth, trading jobs.

 

Kyungmi’s wet, ridiculously wet, despite herself she rubs against his thigh, “Junmyeon,” she gasps as he bites down lightly, “Jun...”

 

She can feel him, fully hard against her, and it makes her woozy, “Junmyeon, baby.”

 

He pulls back, lips slick and eyes bright, “Yeah?” he’s just as breathless as she is.

 

“I need you to touch me,” her face heats up at the words, he has to be able to feel her damp against his thigh, “and don’t be a smart-ass, you know where.”

 

He chuckles, laying her back on the bed and hovering over to kiss her on the lips again, “Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” he says, thumbs stroking her waist.

 

Kyungmi nods, “Of course, you too, yeah?”

 

He reaches over into his bedside drawer and takes out a condom, placing it on the bed beside them. He smiles up at Kyungmi before pulling off her underwear, “Relax,” he says, spreading her thighs and soothing their tenseness, “You’ll like this I promise.”

 

He kisses her just above her pubic hair, “Maybe I’d be relaxed if you didn’t tease so much,” she growls, leaning up to push his head further down.

 

“Alright, alright,” he puts his hands up in mock surrender, “no more teasing.”

 

Junmyeon leans down, hand curling around Kyungmi’s leg to press at her clit. She throws her head back as he tongues along her folds, mouth warm. It’s all more stimulation that Kyungmi’s ever been able to bring herself, he licks up, circling her clit before heading back down.

 

“Shit,” she swears, the tip of Junmyeon’s tongue dipping inside her, “Junmyeon.”

 

He repeats the process, teeth nipping at her folds and she rocks her hips towards him, “Fuck, Jun, fuck.” She can barely breathe, pleasure wracking through her as Junmyeon moves back up to focus on her clit, tongue rubbing back and forth.

 

He slips a finger into her and she yelps, grabbing at his hair. He takes his mouth off her, smile infuriating as he slowly pumps his finger inside her, “Happy now?”

 

“Hardly,” Kyungmi sighs, it’s not enough.

 

He picks up the pace, “You’re so wet,” he says, diving back in to taste her, “I want you.”

 

“Then fucking take me.”

 

Junmyeon pulls his finger out and Kyungmi whimpers at the sudden loss of friction, “Scoot back, baby.”

 

Kyungmi moves back on the bed, shifting so she doesn’t hit the wall. Junmyeon sheds his briefs, hand fumbling with the condom wrapper for a few second before he opens it. Kyungmi doesn’t find herself immediately intimidated by his size, which is nice. She’s not exactly a dick connoisseur, but Junmyeon’s seems nice, he’s uncut and leans a little to the left; a quirk that’s just as cute as the rest of him.

 

“C’mere,” she says as he rolls the condom on, “let me touch you.”

 

Junmyeon complies, shuffling over to her on his knees. She reaches down as he kisses her, not quite sure what to do. She can taste herself on his lips, and he groans into her mouth as she wraps her fingers around him.

 

“It helps if you move,” he laughs, face hovering above hers.

 

“Shut up,” she lets go, and Junmyeon laughs into her neck.

 

He moves back, pulling her up with him, “I think you should be on top,” he says, hand flying up to fuss with his hair.

 

Kyungmi smiles, “Then lay back lover boy, I’m done waiting.”

 

“Patience,” he croons, leaning back and smiling that infuriating smile.

 

She grinds back rubbing along his length just to mess with him. It would probably be easier to hold back her own groans if she wasn’t already so turned on, “Who’s teasing now?” Junmyeon groans, and she sinks onto him.

 

He hisses, fingers digging into her thighs, “Shit,” he laughs, “Kyungmi.”

 

It’s slow going at first, Kyungmi using Junmyeon’s chest as leverage. The stretch is odd, she isn’t used to anything more than a couple of fingers, but Junmyeon’s beneath her, pupils blown out, and that’s more than enough to spur her on.

 

She circles her hips, enjoying the way Junmyeon tosses his head back, jaw tense, “Relax,” she huffs, trying to laugh but moaning instead as Junmyeon flicks his hips up.

 

Kyungmi sets a rhythm, thighs tensing and relaxing as she rides him. The pressure in her builds with every slap of skin on skin, Junmyeon releasing guttural moans in a counterpoint to her whines. She falls onto him, now overly sensitive nipples brushing against his chest as he fucks up into her, hands on her hips.

 

“You’re so fucking warm,” Junmyeon pants, thrusts becoming erratic, “So good Kyungmi, fuck...”

 

“Junmyeon,” she cries, lips sliding against his neck. There’s sweat dripping down his chin and Kyungmi can’t even bring herself to be disgusted that her first impulse is to lick it up. She does, licking her way back to his mouth and sealing their lips again.

 

Junmyeon’s kissing is a lot more sloppy now that he’s balls deep in her, tongue everywhere. It’s probably gross, but Kyungmi still can’t care, mind floating above them as Junmyeon moves his hand to rub at her clit while he pounds into her.

 

“Fuck,” she hisses, biting down on his lip a little to hard, pinpricks of blood dotting it as she pulls away.

 

He reacts even stronger to that, flipping them over and pushing into her even deeper, “Kyungmi,” he whines, pushing his other hand into her hair. She wraps her legs around his thighs, this new angle pushing him against her clit roughly with every thrust.

 

“I’m—” he moves even faster, bed rocking beneath them, “Fuck, Kyungmi, I’m so close.”

 

“Come for me Jun,” Kyungmi pushes his hair back, bringing his cheek level with hers, “I wanna see you come.”

 

His ear sits within Kyungmi’s vision, red as can be, so she bites it. As she tugs on it lightly, Junmyeon tenses, he pushes into her one last time with a whine that almost tears itself out of this throat, biting down on her shoulder, and stills.

 

He pulls out, pushing himself up on his arms, “Holy shit,” he breathes. A heartbeat passes and Kyungmi almost thinks this is it, that he’s completely done, and even if that was all amazing she still hasn’t gotten off.

 

“Jun,” she whines, canting her hips towards him.

 

He sits back up, “Shit, yeah, lie back, I won’t leave you hanging, sorry,” Junmyeon pushes his face back between her legs without hesitation, nose rubbing at her clit at he lap up her slit, “You’re even wetter than before,” he says, chuckle vibrating through Kyungmi and making her moan.

 

It doesn’t take much to push Kyungmi over the edge. She’s almost surprised at how strong her orgasm feels, Junmyeon still eating her out lazily what feels like forever after she first found her release. Junmyeon’s attention starts to hurt, too sensitive.

 

“Jun, that’s,” she yelps, “that’s enough. It’s too much.”

 

He stops, kissing her thigh before moving back up to kiss her on the mouth, “Sorry,” he says, wiping her wetness from his chin, “I got a little carried away.”

 

“I appreciate your enthusiasm,” Kyungmi huffs, trying to regulate her breathing.

 

They lie there kissing for a while, Kyungmi has no idea how long, Junmyeon rubbing circles on her back, “We should sleep,” he hums, trying to shuffle them further up the bed, “I’m sleepy.”

 

“Sure,” Kyungmi laughs, “I could go for some sleep.”

 

Kyungmi tries to snooze as they are, chest to chest, but Junmyeon pulls back, the bridge of his nose going red again, “I wanna spoon,” he says, pausing before licking his lips, “but only if I can be little spoon.”

 

Kyungmi laughs, “You’re more than welcome to be little spoon Jun.”

 

He smiles, and they shuffle around until Junmyeon’s back is against Kyungmi’s chest. He falls asleep first, curling up cutely, unawares. Kyungmi runs her fingers through his hair before kissing his temple and falling asleep herself.

 

In the morning they’ll probably head to the roller rink, soak up some sun. For now, everything’s perfect.


End file.
